


It is a Life!

by SedotanHijau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Romance, modern!AU, non-baku, ooc, supernatural?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedotanHijau/pseuds/SedotanHijau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sedang apa kau di apartemenku?", "Eh? ini kan apartemenku.", "Kau bilang apa, bocah? Apartemenmu, huh?" Eren melihat amarah dari mata silver itu. Hal ini mengingatkannya seperti dua orang wanita yang memperebutkan barang belanjaan diskon besar-besaran di mall, namun ini versi cool para lelaki...sepertinya sih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Author fanfiksi ini hanya ingin bersenang-senang di fandom meriah ini~

* * *

 

Semua baik-baik saja.

Semua dalam keadaan aman dan tentram.

Seperti kehidupan di desa yang berada di pegunungan

Damai dan menyenangkan.

Hingga suara cicitan burung yang merdu di udara pagi ini berubah dengan...

— _ **KRIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!**_

Che!

Mengganggu saja...

— _ **KRIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!**_

Ukh! Berisik sekali!

— _ **KRIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!**_

Iya iya iya iya!

— _ **KRIIIIINNN—DAGHHH!**_

Suara _alarm_ dari jam weker tua berwarna hitam mengkilat berhasil ditaklukkan dengan setengah hati oleh pemuda _brunette_ sambil mengumpat pelan saat memukul kepala sang pengingat waktu. Ia pelan berusaha melawan rasa kantuk dan mulutnya yang menguap besar-besar di pagi hari yang suhu udaranya cukup nikmat dan membuai jika ia bisa melanjutkan lelapnya.

Dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk dan menampakkan rambut tidur khas mohawk dan spike ala remaja kebanyakan, ia menurunkan kedua kakinya hingga menyentuh lantai samping tempat tidur. Terdiam sejenak seperti orang yang putus harapan, kedua mata yang terpejam, kepala yang tertunduk-naik-turun-naik-turun layaknya orang yang sedang ajeb-ajeb di kelab malam.

Oh, Eren.

Harusnya kau menyadari jika...

_DRRRTTTT—DRRRTTTT—DRRRTT—_

"Ha...lo...?" tidak usah ditanya bagaimana ia menyambut panggilan dari ponsel yang berada di atas kakas mungil berwarna putih itu.

"Eren! Kau sudah bangun? Jangan lupa hari ini kau ada..."

Ah...suara teman masa kecilnya. Mikasa.

Eren bangkit berdiri sambil menaruh ponselnya di atas meja sembari menekan tombol _'loud speaker'_ di layar alat komunikasi portabelnya.

Segera ia mendengarkan suara heboh yang dihasilkan oleh gadis yang sangat protektif padanya yang sudah berlangsung sejak lama itu. Ia mendengar 'ocehan' bermanfaat Mikasa sambil menyalakan teko pemanas air di atas _buffet_ yang permukaannya berlapis porselen mulus berwarna biru telor asin.

Ia pun berjalan dengan santai menyiapkan minuman paginya sambil bersenandung pelan meski ada 'lagu' lain yang mengalun indah dari pengeras suara alat komunikasinya.

"Kau masih mendengarkanku, Eren? Ingat hari ini..."

"Aku mengerti, Mikasa. Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku tetap ingat kok. Kau itu masih saja mengurusi urusanku..." Eren membalas ucapan temannya itu dari jauh lalu menghela nafas saat ia membuka ujung karton susu yang baru ia keluarkan dari kulkas.

"...kau seperti manajerku saja," Dengan mengerutkan dahinya yang menandakan ia sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Mikasa yang sama tiap harinya, ia meneguk susu langsung dari ujung kemasan susu segar.

"Kalau begitu kau ingat jika tiga puluh menit dari sekarang kau sudah ada janji dengan dosen walimu di kampus, kan?" Suara yang dihasilkan Mikasa entah mengapa berubah menjadi sedikit tenang dan datar.

"Iya-iya aku ingat kok, lagipula...HAH?!" Segera saja remaja pria berambut coklat halus ini membesarkan kedua bola matanya hingga ia hampir mengeluarkan indera penglihatannya dari tempat yang seharusnya. Karton susu yang masih ia genggam di jari-jarinya itu, ia letakkan dengan kilat tanpa memperhatikan beberapa percikan isinya tumpah membasahi meja makannya.

Eren Jaeger, 18 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan seni mematung dan sekolah seni kuliner, sedang dalam masa kalang kabutnya, saudara-saudara sekalian.

Suara gemuruh, barang berjatuhan, kucing mengeong kaget, umpatan dan gerutu kesal serta wajah kusut menghiasi layar imajinasi penulis saat mengetik cerita ini.

Eren benar-benar lupa dengan janji yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah oleh dosen walinya karena ia harus memberikan beberapa berkas yang sempat ditolak mentah-mentah saat asistensi tugas minggu lalu.

Eren segera memasang kaus berwarna abu-abunya serta cardigan berwarna hijau toska gelap setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya di dalam kamar mandi mungil dengan suara yang meriah. Ia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas _coffee table_ di depan sofanya lalu memasukkan dengan sedikit paksa ke tas ransel berwarna coklatnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan kamarnya yang (selalu terlihat) berantakan, ia segera menyelipkan kedua kakinya asal pada sepatu yang sudah cukup kumal namun masih layak pakai tanpa memperdulikan talinya yang belum terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Grumpy, aku pergi dulu! Tolong jaga rumah ya!" Eren segera menyambar kenop pintu jati di depannya sambil melirik sekilas pada kucing hitam yang bertengger manis di pinggir jendela sang empunya kamar. Kedua mata silver, sayu namun tegas pada dahinya memperhatikan si _brunette_ berlarian saat sampai di luar apartemennya. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak, Eren pun melanjutkan jalan-tak-biasanya itu di jalan raya.

Grumpy si kucing hitam masih memperhatikan jalan meski majikannya itu sudah tidak terlihat dari sudut pandangnya. Namun sekali lagi, bola kelabunya menangkap sosok yang berlari dengan kecepatan pembalap motor GP dari arah Eren tadi menghilang.

Tak sampai semenit, pintu masuk apartemennya itu didobrak masuk dengan semena-mena oleh...

"HAAAAH! HAAAAH! HAAAH!" ...siapa lagi kalau bukan majikannya—yang sedang mengambil nafas seperti orang kerasukan?

Eren berjalan perlahan menyisiri sisi dapur kamar apartemennya. Lalu meraih dengan cekatan saat menemukan ponsel di atas meja makan. Lalu kembali melakukan _sprint_ dari pintu masuk hingga ke jalan seperti sebelumnya.

Jika bisa, aku yakin Grumpy sudah menghela nafas berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seperti ayam teler melihat kelakuan ceroboh tuannya.

Oh, sungguh tipe komikal anak adam yang satu ini.

.

Eren berlari dengan berusaha memberi asupan oksigen yang cukup untuk bunga-bunga pernafasannya di paru-paru.

Hingga ia berhasil pada finish pertama di perempatan akhir blok jalan dekat apartemennya berada.

Terus menerus mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal—meski beberapa orang disekitarnya memperhatikan pemuda ini dengan tatapan iba, jijik, aneh dan mungkin abnormal akibat peluh serta keadaan dirinya yang tidak terlalu rapi serta ditangannya terdapat buku gambar yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Eren menghela nafas lega. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Oh, tenang Eren, kau akan selamat sampai tujuan. Kau akan bertemu dengan dosen walimu dan pasti ia akan menyetujui proposal tugasmu kali ini.

Eren yang memang aslinya tipe manusia optimis ini menghibur diri sendiri sambil tersenyum dan nyengir sendirian.

Andai ia tahu, orang-orang disekitarnya makin menjaga jarak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang karena ia dikira orang abnormal berkedok baju bagus. Haa~ Eren oh Eren...

Iris biru kehijauan itu sigap saat lampu pejalan kaki berganti menjadi warna hijau. Langsung ia memimpin jalan dari rombongan orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Namun terburu-burunya seseorang, mereka pasti akan menengok ke kanan dan kiri terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan jalan yang akan diseberanginya sudah kosong dari lalu lalang kendaraan.

Sayang itu tidak berlaku pada pemuda cemerlang ini.

Saat sudah ditengah _zebracross_ , Eren mendengar suara klakson dari sebelah kanannya. Lalu yang ia sadari selanjutnya adalah buku gambar yang ia pegang dari tadi dan yang hampir seukuran surat kabar itu melayang di atas kepalanya.

" _Heh? Apa yang terjadi?"_

_..._

" _Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Oh hei! Aku harus bertemu dengan...dosen...wa..li...ku..."_

Ukh...kepalaku terasa berat sekali...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It is a Life!**

[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic

T

**Modern!AU, OOC, typo(s), non-baku, Rivaille and Eren**

By SedotanHijau

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... _ren_..."

"...ren!"

Berisik sekali!

Siapa sih yang senang menjadi weker berisikku untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini?!

Eren berteriak frustasi di dalam hatinya sambil mengkerutkan dahi dan berusaha menikmati tidur lelapnya yang benar-benar nyaman dan tentram.

"Eren!"

Sontak ia membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan bulat saat seseorang memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras dan dekat dengan telinganya. Kesal, ingin sekali memukul...

"...eh? M-mikasa?" Eren langsung mengurungkan niat ketika melihat gadis bersurai hitam dengan syal merah yang familiar baginya menatap dengan tatapan yang khawatir dan air sudah mulai menggenang di kedua mata gadis berparas oriental ini. Salah satu tangan yang sudah terkepal itu pun perlahan mengendur ketika ia mendapati seorang lain di sebelah tubuhnya.

"Ar...min...?"

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa? Dimana kau merasa sakit? Aku dan Mikasa langsung kemari setelah mendapat kabar kau kecelakaan di lampu merah perempatan dekat apartemenmu!" Tidak kalah dengan Mikasa, Armin—pemuda berdarah inggris dan memiliki surai emas indah dengan warna mata biru hidup dan wajahnya yang manis akan membuat orang-orang harus berpikir dua kali bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki— _tulen_ ini langsung menghantui sang _brunette_ dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Eren makin menaikkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Ka-kalian bicara apa? Aku...memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan...?" Seketika Eren membuat bungkam kedua teman semasa kecilnya ini untuk beberapa saat. Armin dan Mikasa bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang bingung seperti kehilangan arah tujuan hidupnya—oke itu sedikit berlebihan penjelasannya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" ah, pertanyaan _mainstream_ yang biasa dilontarkan oleh mereka untuk orang yang habis mengalami...kecelakaan?

"Kalau aku ingat, aku tidak akan bertanya tahu!" Oh, berlian hijau-biru Eren mulai tersulut kesal kembali saat menatap kedua temannya. Ia menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau baru saja terkena kecelakaan massal, Eren."

"Hah?"

"Kami tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana kejadiannya, namun saat kau dan orang-orang menyeberangi jalan, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan yang lainnya." Armin mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia dapat simpulkan beberapa waktu lalu. Karena mendengar penjelasan dari petugas berwajib.

Tidak sengaja?

Yang benar saja!

"Tapi...aku...AH! JANJIKU DENGAN DOSEN WALI!" Entah ini memang sifat asli Eren atau apa karena lebih mementingkan janjinya daripada keadaannya sekarang, ia dengan sigap langsung turun dari ranjang yang sempat menjadi tempat tidurnya—ralat, pingsannya tadi. Saat ia baru bertumpu pada salah satu kakinya, Mikasa menarik pergelangan tangan kiri pria yang menjadi pelampiasan sifat protektifnya.

"Tunggu, Eren! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, kau sedang dirawat..."

"Tidak bisa, Mikasa. Kalau aku mengacaukan tugasku yang ini, jadwal sekolahku yang lain akan ikut kacau juga. Aku tidak mau menjadwal ulang kegiatan kuliahku!" Eren melepas jarum infus yang melekat ditangan kirinya dengan cukup serampangan dan berakhir membuat pemuda berkulit coklat tua segar ini meringis.

"Tapi Eren!" Kini giliran Armin yang memanggil dari jauh karena temannya itu dengan seenaknya berjalan keluar kamar perawatan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Armin, Mikasa. Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja!" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan gan. Sungguh tidak sopan berteriak di dalam rumah sakit.

Eren, sepertinya kau tidak pernah tahu peraturan dilarang berisik di tempat umum seperti ini ya?

"Apanya yang kecelakaan? Aku saja tidak ingat apa-apa, lagipula bagaimana bisa aku..." Eren yang sedang berjalan dan mencari ponselnya di saku celana jins nya mendadak histeris frustasi karena tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Lalu ia tersadar satu hal lagi.

OH TUHAN!

Menjerit sekali lagi ia sambil menampar dahinya ke dinding rumah sakit terdekat.

Oh ya, penyakit cerobohnya terulang lagi.

Tanpa sadar ia keluar dari kamarnya tidak membawa barang-barangnya dan...masih dalam pakaian pasien rumah sakit.

Bodohnya kau, Eren. Ckckckck.

Ia segera kembali ke kamar dan harus berkutat—lagi (sepertinya)—dengan ocehan kedua temannya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala pusing.

Tapi hal-hal tersebut tidak dapat mengalahkan niatnya untuk menghadap dosen wali hari ini.

Entah karena ia tidak ingin menunda pekerjaannya ini atau takut terhadap salah satu pembimbingnya itu.

 _Well,_ siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

Eren membuka pintu apartemen dengan lemas dan wajah lelah.

Ia menekan tombol saklar lampu kamarnya didekat pintu lalu melepaskan alas kakinya asal dan segera melempar tas ransel serta barang bawaannya ke lantai dekat kasur.

Mengingat aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kamar pemuda satu ini sudah seperti kapal pecah, kini Eren menambahkan kesan kapal pecah yang menjadi kapal yang telah tenggelam dan hancur serta mengendap didalam laut selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya dengan makin sempurna.

Hore~ tinggal menunggu kiriman paket dan penghargaan atas menangnya dia dalam kategori kamar paling berantakan sedunia.

Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Namun anehnya, bagian dapur dari apartemen minimalis miliknya ini tidak menandakan kepribadian ruangan dimana tempat tidur dan ruang televisi berada.

Dapurnya sangat bersih...tidak.

Ini bukan dapur Eren!

Kotak susu yang ditinggalkannya dengan cara tak bertanggung jawab tadi pagi sudah tidak berada di atas meja makan.

Semua keadaan benar-benar terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat di mata manik zamrud. Ia melotot ngeri melihat betapa mengkilapnya sudut dapur yang ia yakin tidak pernah dia meninggalkan tempat memasak ini dengan sebersih ini.

Radar penglihatan ia telusuri dari ujung kiri ke ujung kanan.

Dan seketika bulu romanya terangkat dengan sempurna saat ia merasakan nafas dibelakang tengkuk tereksposnya . Ia segera membalikkan badan dengan perlahan dan kaku layaknya robot yang sendinya kekurangan pelumas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

**JEDEERRR!**

"GYAAAAAAA!" Menjeritlah, Eren. Selagi kau bisa.

Kedua zamrud itu kembali membulat dengan tak wajar saat melihat makhluk lain yang berada di tempatnya ini.

Tunggu...tadi dia bilang ini kamarnya?

"A-apa maksudmu?! Dan HEI BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK KE DALAM APARTEMENKU?!" Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia melontarkan pertanyaan dengan suara yang tak kecil.

Air liur dari mulut besar Eren pun bertebaran dan nyaris mengenai raga lain yang lebih pendek darinya. Eren memutuskan bahwa orang ini pasti umurnya lebih muda darinya.

"Harusnya aku—..."

"Kau pencuri ya?!" Eren kembali histeris.

Dan dengan cepat, urat yang mirip persimpangan jalan itu mendarat di dahi pria yang kini telah menjadi lawan bicara barunya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan amarah meskipun itu terlihat jelas dari nada bicara dan kerutan di muka berkulit pucat itu.

"Jangan main-main kau bocah tengik, kau yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemenku!" Ah kedua mata kelabu itu kini mengunci pandangan pada zamrud yang berada di seberangnya dengan galak.

Eren mundur beberapa langkah karena ia terdesak oleh lelaki di depannya yang maju mendekatinya.

Si _brunette_ tidak mau ambil resiko, saat punggungnya menyentuh lemari penyimpanan alat-alat memasak, ia segera mengambil pisau di dalamnya dan mengarahkannya pada orang asing di kamar.

Ia menelan ludah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisau ke manusia di depan. Ia tidak pernah berbuat senekat ini, namun ini pun dilakukan untuk menjaga diri, iya kan?

Pria asing ini sepertinya tidak merasa terancam. Tapi yakinlah ia pasti juga waspada melihat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda ini dengan tiba-tiba.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang jadi pemeran tokoh jahat dan tokoh baik sekarang?

"Oh, kau sangat salah sekali memilih benda itu sebagai senjata untuk melindungimu." Intimidasi, intens, dan tenang. Perasaan yang ditangkap oleh telinga Eren dari ucapan orang yang memiliki surai berwarna hitam dengan potongan pendek dan poni belah tengah yang cukup khas.

Melihat ini ia langsung memutuskan potongan rambut ini mirip dengan mangkok yang seringkali ibunya pakai sebagai wadah sup sayur saat ia masih tinggal di kampung halamannya dulu.

Pria dengan rambut mangkok.

Yep, julukkan untukknya.

Dan itu membuat Eren mau tak mau menahan tawanya.

Hal itu pun disadari langsung oleh objek yang ia tertawakan.

"Ada yang lucu?" geram, semakin geram suara itu didengar.

"T-tidak. Ehem—kembali ke topik, kau bilang ini apartemenmu? Cari alasan yang lebih pintar dong jika ingin berbohong!" Eren masih menghunuskan pisau dan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pangkal benda tajam itu kembali bergetar.

"Bohong? Ck, omong kosong. Kau itu yang berbohong. Jangan main-main denganku, bocah sialan."

"Hei! Kasar sekali! Aku ini sudah tinggal di tempat ini hampir setahun! Mana mungkin kamarku ini menjadi milikmu tiba-tiba?!" Bela Eren.

"Setahun? Huh, jangan main-main. Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini sejak dua tahun lalu hingga hari ini!" warna mata silver pria ini sejenak mengingatkan pada Grumpy, si kucing hitam kesayangannya yang sekarang pasti sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya—pikir Eren dengan yakin.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah menandatangani perjanjian dan surat sewa kamar ini dengan resmi!" sifat labil pemeran utama di cerita ini memang tidak bisa diredakan dengan mudah sepertinya.

"Siapa yang memberikan—..." ucapan orang asing ini terpotong ketika Eren memberanikan diri menyerangnya dengan hunusan pisau ke arah leher sang raven.

"Hiaaaaa!"

Eren sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal saat nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk memojokkan orang di depan dengan pisau masih tergenggam manis.

Pemilik rambut mangkok itu reflek mundur kebelakang hingga ia menyentuh jendela dapur yang tingginya dimulai dari pinggangnya.

Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah hal yang diluar akal kepala manusia bisa mencernanya.

Ya...diluar akal normal.

Cukup—tidak, ini sangat tidak normal.

Eren membelalakkan kedua matanya sekali lagi ketika mendapati orang asing itu menghilang dari radar pandangannya...dengan secepat kilat. Jantung Eren pun mulai berpacu dan memburu karena sudah terbayang skenario terburuk di hidupnya.

Tidak...

Dia tidak hilang.

Kaca jendelanya pun tidak pecah.

 _Demi kerang ajaib yang ditemukan oleh titan yang berjalan di Bikini Bottom!_ Eren berani bersumpah ia melihat tubuh pria kecil tadi menembus dinding dapurnya yang menghadap ke arah keluar apartemen!

Menembus benda solid yang terbuat dari semen dan batu bata ini dengan mudahnya!

HEI!

EREN SUDAH TIDAK NORMAL SEPERTINYA!

SESEORANG TOLONG PANGGIL DOKTER MATA—TIDAK, DOKTER JIWAAAAA SECEPATNYA!

_**DRAPP!** _

Ia menjatuhkan pisau dari genggamannya yang melemah ke lantai dan mengusap kedua matanya dan berharap bahwa itu semua adalah hanya imajinasi belaka!

Ia segera merapatkan diri dan membuka jendela dapurnya. Melihat ke arah bawah—dimana banyak pejalan kaki berlalu lalang dan tidak ada korban jiwa seperti yang ia takutkan. Tidak ada darah...tidak ada pecahan kaca...jelas ini bukan kecelakaan yang pelakunya karena pemuda rambut coklat tua ini.

Namun...

Horor yang ada dimukanya masih belum runtuh ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memencet bel pintu kamarnya.

Hei hei hei hei hei...I-ini bukan malam Jum'at kan? Mengapa suasana menjadi seram sekali?

_**TING-TONG!** _

Kembali suara bel pintu berbunyi namun kali ini lebih memaksa. Terdengar suara gerutuan samar dari luar kamar.

Eren frustasi ingin berteriak, namun rasa penasaran rupanya menang kali ini.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan syaraf-syaraf yang menegang di sekitar kepala dan tubuh.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekatkan diri ke pintu.

Melihat siapa yang menekan bel pintu itu dan...ternyata tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat ia lihat dari kaca cembung kecil berbentuk bulat yang terselip di tengah-tengah pintu.

Bulu kuduk dan tubuhnya segera merinding dengan cantik ketika ada angin bertiup di sekitar lehernya.

Tidak, Eren belum menyalakan pendingin ruangan, jendela-jendela pun masih tertutup dengan rapi. Jendela dapur pun sudah ia tutup dengan rapat sebelum kemari.

_**TING-TONG!** _

Kembali berbunyi nada monoton itu.

Eren masih bimbang ingin membuka pintu ini atau tidak.

Karena ia tidak bisa melihat siapa di balik pintu ini dan... _heck!_ Eren itu sebenarnya termasuk pria yang cukup penakut, kawan!

_**TING-TONG! TING-TONG!** _

Kali ini lebih kasar dan intens.

Dan ia mulai merasakan aura mengancam mulai masuk menyusupi sela kecil yang berada di antara pintu dengan kusennya. Seperti ada asap warna hitam ingin menyelimuti kamarnya perlahan tapi pasti.

Oh Tuhan!

Mimpi apa Eren semalam?

Manusia berumur delapan belas tahun pun malah teringat ucapan orang tuanya tentang anak laki-laki yang tidak boleh takut mengambil keputusan. Apalagi takut menghadapi hal sepele macam ini.

Dia sudah setahun berpisah dari ayah dan ibunya, mengapa ia harus takut sekarang?

Aneh, kan?

"Oke...aku akan membukanya. _Tatakae,_ Eren!" Menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan kata andalan yang pernah ia dengar dari anime yang ditonton akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan meneguk gumpalan saliva untuk kesekian kali, ia mengarahkan jari-jari dari tangan kanannya ke kenop pintu.

Pelan...

Sedikit lagi...

Tarik nafas, Eren...

Kau kuat, teman...

Dan...

Aaaayooooooo, Ereeeennn!

"BUKA PINTU SAJA BUTUH WAKTU YANG LAMA HAH, BOCAH?!"

Hening pun terjadi setelah suara bariton familiar menggema sempurna di kamar apartemen Eren—yang katanya juga milik pria aneh ini.

Krik krik krik suara jangkrik yang menderik~

Ah...

Manusia asing ini pun muncul kembali.

Namun _bukan_ itu yang membuat Eren masih berdiri kaku seperti patung yang pernah ia pahat beberapa waktu lalu.

 _Bukan karena_ wajah seram pria berkulit pucat di depannya ini, Eren dapat kehabisan kata dan menelan semua kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan.

 _Bukan karena_ ia takut akan tatapan yang entah sudah berapa kali menusuk mental sang anak adam yang satu ini.

Bukan...

Bukan karena itu semua.

Bukan karena hal yang normal...

Hm...Kalian perlu tahu bahwa Eren sebenarnya belum membuka pintu dan hei, bahkan tangannya yang _slow motion_ mau menyentuh kenop pintu pun belum sampai pada tujuannya itu.

Ya, ini semua karena hal yang tidak normal terjadi—lagi—tepat di depan indera penglihatan Jaeger muda.

Pria yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya, pria yang memiliki raut wajah yang mirip sekali dengan kucing hitamnya, Pria yang pendek , tidak sopan dan sok keren ini...

...telah menembus pintu kamar apartemennya.

Menembus pintu berwarna putih berbahan jati dengan mudah dan tanpa merusaknya layaknya orang asing ini adalah pesulap tingkat dewa.

Oh...logika apa yang harus dibuat oleh otak Eren agar ia percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat?

Dia mungkin orang seni yang kadang tidak mau berpikir penuh secara logika, namun tetap, dia orang yang membutuhkan hipotesa masuk akal—apalagi disaat seperti ini.

Coba jelaskan padanya, sains apa yang bisa membuat manusia ini dapat menembus pintu yang jelas-jelas berbahan padat ini?

"Ah..." Eren kehabisan kata-kata masih sambil berusaha menahan rasa ketidakpercayaannya.

...tidak.

"Kenapa diam, hah?!"

Tidak...

Orang ini...

Entah apa itu...

Jelas ia bukan seorang manusia...

...kan?

.

.

_Petualangan Eren Jaeger yang mencari jati dirinya (sepertinya) dimulai..._

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

_Perancis._

Negara yang terkenal menghasilkan para seniman piawai dan jenius di tiap abadnya.

Negara dengan bahasa komunikasi terseksi sedunia,

Juga negara yang memiliki sejuta keindahan di tiap sudut wilayahnya.

Dengan gemerlapnya visualisasi yang selalu memanjakan mata tiap yang melihatnya, membuat banyak orang mengelu-elukan tempat kelahiran dari pemimpin pasukan terkenal dan pintar,

**_Napoleon Bonaparte_ **

...dimana...

...mengingat tinggi sang komandan yang cukup menggelitik tenggorokan siapa saja yang awalnya meremehkan keenceran otaknya meskipun pada akhirnya mereka terbungkam oleh tiap-tiap kalimat lektur dari sang cemerlang.

Ah, tenang saja, kawan.

Aku tidak akan mengajarkan sejarah pada kesempatan kali ini.

Hanya ingin menyangkut pautkan sesosok _Bonaparte_ kepada manusi—maksudku makhluk yang sedang berdiri tegak sambil memandang rendah kepada lawan bicaranya yang baru saja merosot jatuh ke atas lantai kamarnya yang berlapis _parkeet_ kayu berwarna coklat temaram.

Mereka saling mengunci pandang satu sama lain, membiarkan nafas terputus-putus tak bersuara dari sang coklat bersama kedua matanya yang masih saja membulat serta sang hitam yang mulai menyukai memandang angkuh pada 'musuh' barunya.

Jika kalian bertanya apa kesamaan dari seorang pahlawan yang dielu-elukan, _Bonaparte_ dengan raven, aku jamin ini hanya soal presepsi atas jarak tiap susunan tulang dari ujung sendi kaki hingga permukaan tengkorak mereka berdua.

Sembilan puluh persen dapat dipastikan...tinggi mereka hampir –sedikit lagi—sama, bung!

Mengingat kebanyakan pria berdarah Eropa **biasanya** memiliki tinggi tubuh yang _'wow'_ dibanding keturunan lainnya.

Oh maaf, mengapa kita menjadi membahas hal ini?

Sungguh tak sopan saya menjamu para penikmat dengan hal yang bertele-tele. Mari kita lanjutkan ke area yang sebenarnya, sang tempat kejadian perkara.

"K-kau...siapa? Ma-makhluk apa kau?" Suara ketakutan Eren yang telah direnggut dengan aliran udara dari tenggorkan keringnya, membuat suaranya terdengar terbata dan miskin nada.

Mulut dari kedua bibirnya yang berukuran ideal dan nyaris kering membuatnya terlihat tanpa penjagaan dan siap untuk diserang kapan saja.

Namun dibalik itu semua, alur pikiran di dalam otak sang _brunette_ , mulai bekerja sedikit demi sedikit.

Kedua bola matanya perlahan mengamati keadaan fisik makhluk asing di depannya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan temannya yang pernah mencirikan makhluk yang bukan berasal dari dimensi manusia.

_...katanya, ia tidak akan memiliki kaki untuk berpijak ke lantai alias melayang di udara..._

—tidak, orang aneh di depan Eren ini jelas berpijak pada lantai...tidak melayang atau pun mencoba terbang menggunakan sayap atau apalah itu yang membuat kau berpikir bahwa dia bukan makhluk dari dunia ini.

_...katanya, kulitnya itu berwarna pucat hingga syaraf-syaraf yang ada di bawah kulitnya terlihat dengan jelas..._

Kulitnya memang pucat, namun...bagaimanapun dilihat dari tempat Eren mengamati, syaraf-syaraf itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

_...katanya, surai sutera di kepalanya terlihat seperti sapu ijuk yang sangat berantakan..._

_**Heck!**_ Apanya yang berantakan? Justru rambut hitamnya itu adalah rambut terapih yang pernah Eren lihat seumur hidupnya. Bahkan mengkilap lembut mengikuti alur gerak wajahnya bagaikan iklan model _shampoo_ terkenal!

Kedua mata hijau emerald yang masih suci itu pun tak sengaja terhenti pada wajah sang 'tersangka' saat memulai pengamatan ulang. _Skak mat_ di area yang biasanya diincar paling banyak oleh kaum hawa.

Meskipun kedua mata kelabu yang sangat menakutkan disana diakui sebagai teror mimpi buruk, pemuda delapan belas tahun ini...sepertinya diam-diam mengagumi wajah pucat menawan yang sedang ia lihat dari sudut pandang andalan.

Tulang rahang yang besar, tulang pipi yang pas pada tempatnya dan... _sial,_ maskulin sekali! Bahkan Eren dapat mengatakan bahwa wajahnya kalah tampan dari pria ini.

Sebenarnya kau hanya kurang percaya diri pada punyamu, Jaeger.

Selagi mahasiswa muda sibuk dengan alam pikirannya, tanpa disadari, si tamu malah berjalan melalui dirinya yang masih duduk di lantai. Saat kedua langkah kaki melewati samping tubuhnya, Eren tersentak dari dunia khayal dan langsung menengadahkan tulang dagunya untuk melihat punggung kokoh yang sedang dibalut dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu tua polos dan celana jins berwarna senada dengan atasan yang dipakai.

"Bersihkan ruangan ini secepatnya...aku tidak tahan bau busuk yang membuat udara disini terkontaminasi. Kau dengar, bocah?"

 _Oh! Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba?_ —tanya Eren segera dalam hati.

"Sebelum kubuat dirimu makin menderita dengan siksaanku...anak ingusan." Tanpa si hitam membalikkan kepalanya menatap si coklat, Eren sudah dapat merasakan aura kegelapan keluar dari tubuh asing ini. Malah setelahnya pun terdengar dengusan senang.

Mungkin memang sejatinya Eren adalah orang yang penakut dan suara berat—yang entah mengapa berhasil menghinoptis di tiap kata yang diucapkan empunya pita suara—itu sangat mengancam hidup, ia hanya dapat menuruti apa yang dikatakan.

Tidak.

Kalimat tadi itu adalah perintah. Bagaimanapun kau ingin menolaknya, kau tak bisa melakukannya.

**_Apa-apaan ini?!_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It is A Life!**

[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic

T

**Modern!AU, OOC, typo(s), non-baku, Rivaille and Eren**

By SedotanHijau

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir tengah malam, suara-suara dari barang yang ditumpuk, digeser, di masukkan ke kantong plastik besar, dideretkan dan lain-lain terdengar dengan cukup berirama didalam kamar yang sedang diperebutkan oleh dua pemilik.

Rival yang sedang gotong royong dalam kerja bakti membersihkan, membereskan dan menghancurkan predikat kamar yang paling berantakan sedunia terlihat serius dengan tugas-tugas yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya.

Suara kepakan alat pembersih berbahan bulu ayam imitasi menjadi salah satu lagu latar malam ini.

Eren yang baru saja mengikat plastik ketiga dari sampah yang ia berhasil kumpulkan dari kamarnya sendiri, mengelap peluh seperti petani yang habis memetik pucuk daun teh di tengah terik matahari.

Dramatis sekali.

"Fiuh, selesai sudah untuk sampah..." Gumam Eren sambil melihat betapa tidak sadarnya dia selama ini sampah-sampah telah menumpuk berbulan-bulan di dalam singgahsananya.

Ia menatap sejenak pucuk dari plastik sampah yang telah disimpul ikat, lalu membelalakkan matanya lagi dan lagi saat menyadari sesuatu yang harusnya ia sadari dari awal.

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 170 cm ini langsung menatap tubuh yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunia bersih-bersih lebih tepatnya.

Sepertinya Eren memiliki satu fakta lain dari raga yang ada disana.

Raga yang dapat menembus dinding dan jendela dapurnya.

Raga yang dapat menembus pintu jati yang sudah pasti berbahan padat yang dimiliki kamar ini.

 _Raga_ yang dapat menembus pintu jati...

 _Raga_ yang dapat menembus...

 _ **Raga**_ yang dapat...

 _ **MENEMBUS!**_ –pekik Eren hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya berdiri di ujung kamar tanpa bersuara karena saking kagetnya ia.

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang malah terbawa suasana dan melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk bertanya tentang rahasia dibalik 'sulap' si tamu.

Eren Jaeger...baru saja menyaksikan ke-abnormalan dan kini malah asyik membantu orang aneh ini untuk membersihkan kamarnya tanpa menuntut imbalan yang setimpal.

Imbalan?

Apalagi kalau bukan sebuah penjelasan.

Penjelasan mengenai hal aneh yang sebenarnya tidak mau disaksikan lagi oleh Eren. Karena hal itu sanggup membuat semua bulu kuduknya berdiri tak karuan dan ngeri.

Ingin sekali ia berteriak meminta penjelasan, namun sayang entah kenapa nyali Eren kali ini ciut ketika ingin membuka suara. Seperti ia tahu dia akan mendapat bahaya lain jika mengeluarkan sepatah kata pada si raven.

Sungguh, sebenarnya kau hanya berpikir terlalu berlebihan, Eren.

Penglihatan Eren terus terkunci pada tubuh yang membelakanginya bergerak kesana kemari sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi rak buku gantung di dinding penyekat antara ruang kamar dengan ruang dapurnya. Setelah raga itu sepertinya cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Ah, ini dia!

Detik-detik menegangkan...

Apakah ia akan melakukan hal yang serupa-tak-normal seperti beberapa jam yang lalu itu?

Eren menguatkan otot di seluruh wajah dan genggaman pada kedua tangan ketika raven mendekati pintu kamar mandi...

_**KLAAK—BLAAM!** _

OH!

Tidak.

Itu cara normal.

Membuka pintu layaknya orang biasa.

Diawali dengan memutar kenop pintu lalu menarik pintu untuk membukanya dan menutupnya kembali dari dalam ruangan.

Normal, kan?

Eh? Jadi tadi itu apa?

Hanya ilusi Eren Jaeger semata?

Apa hanya karena ia kelelahan?

Tapi...yang di dapur itu...ap—

_**BRUAAGH!** _

Demi bulu ayam imitasi berwarna warni! Suara apa itu barusan?!

Eren segera melesat ke kamar mandinya dan saat memanggil penghuni baru di dalamnya,

"H-hei apa yang—...PFFFTT!" Eren yang terkejut dan sedikit panik merubah raut wajahnya menjadi menahan tawa setelah sepersekian detik melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Imej raven yang begitu _cool_ berubah drastis menjadi komikal ketika ia baru saja terjatuh dengan posisi kepala tersender pada dinding porselen luar _bathtube_ serta kedua kaki yang melayang ke atas dan dominan hampir menyentuh dinding dalam kamar mandi. Seperti sikap lilin pada kelas aerobik.

Eren mencoba untuk menahan tawa beratnya dengan menggantikan tawa ringan sambil menghampiri 'bos' barunya. Ia mengulurkan tangan berniat untuk membantu setelah pria berambut hitam itu menurunkan kedua kakinya bersandar ke atas lantai.

Jelas sekali amarah terlihat di setiap sudut wajahnya, sayang itu tidak disadari oleh si rambut coklat. Ia masih asyik menebar riangnya di atas penderitaan raven.

"Cih!" Saat pria lain tidak mau menyambut uluran tangan yang diberikan untuknya, Eren sedikit kecewa.

"Kau benar-benar kacau, bocah!" Amarah lain mulai menyebar merata pada kamar mandi berdominan porselen putih susu.

Eren yang masih menebarkan senyumannya, menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Terlihat ia sedikit gugup...

"Hahaha aku akan memban—woaaah!"

_**DBRUAAAGH!** _

Suara dentuman keras bagian ke dua, saudara-saudara sekalian.

Gemericik air terdengar di indera pendengaran Eren ketika ia bergerak membenarkan posisinya sambil meringis kesakitan yang diarasakan di bagian dahinya.

Ia baru saja membentur bidang yang keras.

Membuka matanya satu untuk melihat apa yang baru saja ia tubruk...

Ah...

Ia sepertinya baru saja menubruk mimpi buruk yang paling buruk.

Lari untuk hidupmu, Jaeger!—itu pun jika kau bisa.

Sang raven yang ikut terjatuh—lagi—karena kaki panjang Eren berhasil tertaut tak sengaja pada salah satu kaki pria lain yang baru saja berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Karena tiba-tiba dan hal tadi membuat raven kehilangan keseimbangan, mau tak mau tanpa persiapan lain, ia ikut andil dalam rasa sakit bagian tubuh belakangnya terbentur kerasnya permukaan _bathtube_ yang sudah terisi genangan air di dalamnya sejak awal.

Kausnya...basah.

"M-maaf! Aku..." Eren berbicara di atasnya.

"Cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, bodoh!" Jelas ini adalah sebuah perintah.

Eren segera menuruti sambil sesekali menampakkan wajah merasa bersalahnya. Disaat mereka berusaha keluar dari bak mandi panjang yang berlebar tak luas untuk menampung dua raga, mereka sempat bertatapan sejenak.

' _Eh? Jika dilihat benar-benar...sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini.'_

Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua sedang memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Sayang mereka tidak mengetahuinya~

_Well, yeah..._

Seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama...namun tidak berlaku untuk mereka.

Ini seperti horor dan teror pada pandangan pertama...khususnya untuk sang _brunette_.

Eren yang menapaki lantai kamar mandi lebih awal melihat cairan sabun yang menjadi penyebab ia mendapatkan teror lain malam ini. Lalu tak jauh dari sana terdapat cairan licin lain yang ia yakini sebagai penyebab suara dentuman keras pertama.

Meskipun ia menyadari dengan **sangat terlambat** bahwa hal itu akibat kecerobohan dirinya pada pagi hari ini—dalam masa kalang kabutnya.

Oh...semoga Eren selamat malam ini.

Penyiksaan yang mungkin akan ia terima dari orang asing dan tak jelas asal usulnya itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi empat jam yang lalu!" Eren yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan diri—dan tentunya setelah membersihkan kamar mandi juga bersama 'teman' barunya itu akhirnya meminta penjelasan sambil menggosokkan permukaan handuk pada rambut kecoklatan tua miliknya.

Melihat _mood_ sang raven yang sepertinya membaik setelah mengamati tiap sudut ruangan apartemen ini dengan rasa puas—begitu yang disimpulkan Eren ketika mengamati dari kejauhan, sedikit...aura membunuhnya yang sedari tadi keluar dengan mudahnya, telah hilang.

Perubahan pribadi yang cukup signifikan hanya karena kamar kapal pecah Eren telah menjadi suasana layaknya kamar hotel bintang lima.

"Hah?" Jawab makhluk lain yang akhirnya mendapatkan baju ganti yang ukurannya pas pada tubuhnya setelah mencoba beberapa setel pakaian milik tempat yang sedang dijajah. Ia yang mandi sebelum Eren, melihat orang yang mengajak bicara itu kini sedang memakai pakaian tidurnya.

Tenang...tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Mereka sama-sama kaum adam, kan?

Tenang saja.

"Katakan padaku, ba-bagaimana caramu...bagaimana kau bisa me-menembus dinding dan pintu?" Suara tuntutan lain meski dengan nada bicara yang agak menurun karena sedikit ragu dan...takut?

"Entahlah."

_**What the...banget ini cowok satu!** _

Apa maksudnya _'entahlah'_ disini, hah?!

Eren menepuk dahinya sedikit frustasi dan tak sabaran.

Berjam-jam ia mau diperintah-perintah dan kini...ini yang bisa ia dapatkan?

Tidak adil!

"Kau tahu? Kau itu berhasil membuat aku yang semula tidak percaya pada dunia 'lain', menjadi sedikit ragu terhadap kepercayaan yang aku percayai sejak lama itu. Bahkan seingatku, di keluargaku, tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan indera keenam...jadi...kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa...?" Eren duduk dipinggir kasur kesayangannya sambil memperhatikan tamunya itu yang sedang duduk di sofa _single_ sambil salah satu punggung tangannya ia pakai untuk menopang tulang pipi kanannya lalu kaki kanannya ia silangkan diatas kaki kiri dengan sempurna.

Eren memberikan sorot tanya ke arah figur baru disana. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya memperhatikan si coklat dengan pandangan mata sayu nan tegas dan selalu mengingatkannya pada kucing hitam yang ia pelihara—oh! Eren tidak menemukan kucing kesayangannya itu dimana pun saat ia sedang membereskan kamar.

Kemana kucing hitam kesayangan Eren, ya?

Apa Grumpy berkeliaran di jalan lagi seperti biasa? Lalu baru kembali ke kamar pada pagi harinya? Mengingat itu kebiasaan buruk kucing hitam Eren yang belum sembuh-sembuh hingga sekarang.

Meski sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya, tetap saja kucing itu pintar mencari siasat untuk keluar kamar. Hebat dan ajaib!

"Lalu...apa maksudmu dengan apartemenku ini adalah apartemen milikmu? Kau tidak salah kamar atau...?" Setelah pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak mendapat jawaban, Eren langsung memfokuskan pada masalah utama lainnya.

"Entah. Aku tidak ingat. Aku hanya mengingat letak apartemen, kamarku dan beberapa isinya."

HAH?!

Rahang bawah Eren benar-benar terbuka lebar sekilat mungkin setelah mendengar ucapan yang tidak membawa masalah ini ke solusi.

"Tunggu...kau amnesia?"

"Jika kau mengingat tempat tinggalmu, apa kau termasuk amnesia? Kurasa tidak."

"Oke, kalau begitu pertanyaan yang hampir saja lupa kutanyakan padamu."

"..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Tidak ingat."

_**UHUK!** _

_Oh my..._

"Ehem—oke, kau bawa kartu identitas atau apapun yang dapat membantuku untuk mengenalmu lebih detail?"

"Tidak."

_Hei...ini..._

"Kau sekolah, kuliah atau kerja?"

"...entah."

_...ini..._

"Lalu apa buktimu jika kau memang tinggal di kamar ini? Kau bilang bahwa sudah tinggal disini sejak dua tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang. Hal ini sangat aneh...karena aku menyewa tempat ini sudah dari setahun yang lalu. Kau yakin kau tidak salah kamar?"

Eren sudah mulai was was akibat hal yang tidak masuk akal dan kebetulan sudah terjadi seharian ini.

Seketika misteri bertambah banyak dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Hei...ini bercanda, kan?

"Tidak. Ini kamarku yang kusewa sejak dua tahun lalu." Pria yang tidak mengingat namanya sendiri masih saja bersama pembawaan tenang dan raut wajah yang selalu datar. Tidak terlihat ketakutan ataupun kegelisahan. Dia sepertinya menjawab dengan jujur.

Tapi...Eren masih berani bersumpah kalau soal tembus-menembus dinding serta pintu itu bukan tipu muslihat ataupun delusi karena keadaan Eren yang tidak sedang mabuk.

Namun jika ia menjelaskan pada orang lain, apakah mereka akan percaya?

Hahahaha pasti tidak, bukan?

Yang ada dia yang akan disangka tak waras!

Ck, lelucon apa ini?

"Lalu apa buktinya?" Tanya Eren sekali lagi dengan masih berusaha menahan rasa sabarnya. Ia cukup frustasi dan ingin sekali melaporkan cerita ini pada orang lain termasuk teman masa kecilnya.

Tapi...mempertimbangkan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya...hal itu masih sulit karena ia masih belum mempunyai bukti konkrit yang memadai.

Eren memantapkan hati untuk memecahkan masalah ini sendiri terlebih dahulu. Dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat orang lain salah paham dan memastikan dirinya sendiri akan orang ini.

Pasti... _pasti ada_ alasan yang membuat ia ikut andil dalam kubangan masalah unik ini.

Dan aku pun bertanya-tanya mengapa cerita ini seketika menjadi sedikit bergenre misteri, huh?

"Di balik kasur itu terdapat bercak bekas noda tinta berwarna hitam," Mendengar orang misterius itu ingin memberikan bukti di balik kasurnya, ia segera mengangkat kasur dan mencoba memastikan ia akan melihat tiap-tiap sisi yang menandakan adanya bercak yang dimaksud, sayang hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak ada. Kau yakin ada bercak di balik kasur ini?" tanya Eren lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya yang ragu untuk mempercayai orang baru ini atau tidak.

"Di belakang kabinet televisi, dinding disana tergambar sketsa...burung...elang," Ucap ia yang tidak memberi pembelaan karena ucapannya tak terbukti. Eren menatap sejenak raven—yang pandangannya berubah menjadi sedikit hampa—sebelum berjalan ke arah kabinet yang diatasnya terdapat telivisi. Ia menggeser sedikit untuk memastikan kembali petunjuk yang diberikan. Namun sekali lagi ia tidak dapat menemukan apa-apa.

Eren tersenyum kecut.

Sebagian dari dirinya sepertinya sudah...tidak yakin.

.

.

Sudah beberapa petunjuk bukti yang rambut mangkok berikan, sayang tidak ada yang berhasil dikuak oleh Eren.

Ia hampir menyerah hingga bukti selanjutnya yang diberikan.

"Jika ini nihil, maka...aku akan melaporkanmu pada..." ucapan Eren terhenti karena ia berhasil menemukan benda yang dikatakan oleh orang yang hampir membuatnya menyerah untuk percaya pada ceritanya.

Sebuah boks baja atau kita sebut sebagai brankas kecil, tersembunyi di dalam lantai yang ditutupi oleh alas lemari pakaian.

Kau harus membuka alas lemari pakaian, baru menemukan pintu lain yang ternyata adalah lantai yang memiliki ruang simpan didalamnya.

Cukup rumit jika tidak diteliti dengan benar, namun boks itu memang benar adanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan penemuan yang membuahkan hasil. Ia memberi senyum pada raven sekilas meski wajah itu masih terlihat datar dan hampir tanpa emosi.

Eren mengangkat boks yang beratnya cukup besar lalu menyerahkan pada temannya.

Pemilik rambut hitam melihat boks itu sejenak lalu memutar kenop yang berbentuk bulat berwarna hitam dengan rangkaian angka di sekelilingnya.

Tak perlu waktu banyak, Eren sangat senang dan lega ketika pria di depannya dapat membuka kotak itu dengan mudah dan langsung melihat isi di dalamnya.

Berharap sebuah petunjuk kecil untuk hari ini.

Sang pria mengambil barang-barang yang tersimpan, Eren pun ikut melihat isinya dengan cukup antusias.

Beberapa lembar kertas dengan gambar sayap dalam berbagai macam bentuk.

Sayap-sayap malaikat, sayap-sayap monster fantasi, sayap-sayap hewan terbang dan sayap berbeda warna yang saling tumpang tindih berwarna putih dan biru tua.

Lalu di tiap sudut kanan bawah kertas tertulis angka _tujuh_ , _satu_ dan _dua_ dengan tinta hitam.

Mengejutkan untuk Eren karena itu adalah nomor kamar apartemennya.

Nomor kamar yang dikatakan raven adalah kamarnya _juga_.

Sang _brunette_ mengambil lembaran kertas sketsa dengan tinta cat air yang menghiasi di beberapa gambar lalu mengamatinya.

Mencari petunjuk tentang raven.

Tapi ada satu lembar kertas yang memiliki tulisan kecil di baliknya.

' _ **Levi'**_

Oh!

Mungkinkah ini...

"Levi, itukah namamu?"

Mengangguk, raven menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil menatap salah satu kertas yang ada ditangannya. Ia seperti mencari jejak lain di atas kertas gambar ini.

"Kau...yang membuat gambar ini," Senyum Eren merekah. Akhirnya, meski hanya petunjuk nama...setidaknya ia dapat memanggil teman barunya dengan nama aslinya—mungkin.

"Salam kenal, Levi!" Eren mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan berharap orang didepannya membalas jabat tangan itu.

Sayang ia hanya diam dan menatap datar wajah Eren yang sumringah.

Sungguh kontras sekali pemandangan malam ini.

Eren tak keberatan jika Levi tidak membalas jabat tangannya. Sepertinya ia cukup mengerti mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu.

Yah...Levi mungkin masih bingung.

Dan sekarang tinggal satu yang masih belum terpecahkan, namun rasa kantuk luar biasa menyerang syaraf Jaeger muda. Ia menguap dan mulai berjalan ke arah kasur yang ada.

"Ah, kita lanjutkan besok ya," Eren mulai masuk menyusupi selimut yang sudah bertengger dengan manis diatas kasur. Sedangkan Levi masih diam di sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Eren yang sadar tidak ada pergerakan dari lawan bicaranya, segera bangkit duduk dan menggeser posisinya mendekati si raven.

Ia menarik salah satu tangan yang tergantung diatas sandaran tangan sofa lalu tersenyum,

"Mulai sekarang, kita bisa berbagi tempat tidur hingga masalahmu benar-benar selesai, oke?"

Tak ada reaksi berarti dari Levi selain mengikuti tarikan tangan Eren yang mengajaknya untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Membagi sisi kasur yang tadinya untuk Eren sendiri, kini menjadi setengah bagian untuknya dan bagian lain untuk yang lain.

Oh, sungguh Eren Jaeger yang baik sekali.

Orang asing...yang langsung naik pangkat menjadi temannya itu.

Terlebih lagi masih ada satu hal lain yang belum terpecahkan.

Namun melihat Eren adalah orang yang optimis, sepertinya tidak usah dipertanyakan dahulu bagaimana penyelesaiannya.

Mungkin di dalam hati Eren, ia sedikit...sedikit berharap untuk bisa menikmati masa-masa ini.

Menikmati kehidupannya yang berkembang lebih baik...semoga saja.

"Lampunya kumatikan, ya." Eren memanjangkan tangannya untuk mematikan lampu meja yang ada diatas kakas kecil mungil disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Dasar, bocah," Terdengar suara berbisik.

_**Cklik!** _

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"..."

Eren menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tidak terlihat karena gelap.

Hening yang tenang...

Hingga terdengar suara lain yang membuat cengiran di sudut bibirnya.

_**KRUUUYUUUUUKK!~** _

Meski itu bukan suara yang dihasilkan oleh tubuhnya.

.

.

Selamat datang, Levi!

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

_Ibuku pernah berpesan,_

_Telitilah..._

_Sebelum 'membeli'_

_..._

_Maksudnya apa ya?_

.

.

.

Damai.

Pagi hari yang kembali damai.

Meski jarum jam sudah bertengger pada angka sembilan terbalik, alat kentungan klasik di jaman modern ini tidak memberi suara cicit khasnya di atas nakas mungil berwarna putih di sebelah kasur si empunya kamar.

Oh, rusakkah?

Tenang, teman-teman sekalian.

Meskipun jam weker itu sudah terlihat tua dan lusuh, sang tuan rumah tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Entah apa itu alasannya.

Dan tentu saja weker itu tidak rusak.

Tidak. Tidak rusak, kok.

Tapi...tunggu dulu,

Omong-omong soal tuan rumah,

Tuan rumah yang mana nih?

.

"Nn..." terlihat Eren membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya dari sinar-sinar yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam menyebabkan pandangannya menjadi kabur dan silau sekejap.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dapat melihat objek di sebelahnya.

Begitu rapi posisi tidurnya.

Membungkuk bagai udang seperti takut ia kehabisan ruang untuk berbaring. Padahal badannya yang kecil dan mungil itu masih bisa merentangkan tubuhnya dengan layak agar ia mendapatkan posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman.

Dasar.

Lalu suara dengkuran halus yang menyebabkan dadanya naik-turun secara teratur.

Dengan bulu hitamnya yang halus dan wajahnya yang menghadap ke arah pemilik surai coklat tua.

Eren tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil sambil memejamkan mata.

Ia menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya untuk membelai kepala dari objek yang ada di depannya. Si hitam awalnya masih terlelap saat Eren mengelus-elus mahkota kepalanya hingga ia mulai membuka perlahan memperlihatkan kedua bola mata beriris kelabunya yang mengkilap saat Eren memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya tadi.

Remaja berumur 18 tahun ini menguap kecil sambil meninju kedua tangan kurusnya ke angkasa. Lalu mengusap-usap kelopak mata yang melindungi kedua berlian hijau-kebiruannya sambil mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih melayang-layang disekitar.

"Selamat pagi, Grumpy. Tidurku nyenyak sekali...sampai-sampai aku seperti bermimpi panj—..."

_**PRANGG!** _

Suara apa lagi itu?!

Seperti _deja vu_ , Eren meninggalkan ranjangnya dan bergegas ke tempat suara pecahan benda keramik itu berasal.

Yang tak lain adalah dapurnya...

Yang tak lain adalah dapurnya yang sangat bersih itu—ralat, dapurnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi bersih itu...

Yang tak lain ada seseorang disana.

Berdiri disana, membelakangi Eren yang perlahan mengembangkan indera penglihatannya saat ia mulai menyadari, mengingat bahwa ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di tempat tinggalnya ini—tapi sepertinya tidak, dan mencoba kembali memohon bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

—yang sayangnya adalah tidak, ini dan itu bukanlah mimpi seperti yang kau harapkan, Jaeger.

Ukh! Sayang sekali.

Manik hijau-birunya memperhatikan benda yang telah jatuh dan pecah di atas lantai lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada tubuh lain yang ia pertanyakan dari mana asalnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka meski sosok lain itu sudah mengunci pandangan khas nan agak menyeramkan—meski terbalut rapi dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan tanpa dosanya itu.

Krik...

Otak si coklat mulai berputar lagi~

Ah iya...ini bukan mimpi. TERNYATA bukan mimpi...

Sadarlah, Eren!

"Levi, kau tak apa-apa?"

"..." _the silent awkward has begun!_

Eren segera menghela nafas kecil namun sempat mengembangkan senyumnya dan berjalan ke arah teman barunya bersama pecahan gelas mug keramik yang ia kenali hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Ia benar-benar 'memanjakan' sang raven seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

Menyuruhnya mundur beberapa langkah dan tidak memperbolehkan membantunya untuk mengangkat pecahan keramik di lantai. Alih-alih takut jika tangannya akan terluka jika ia membantu Eren membersihkan hasil kelakuan teman barunya itu.

Mungkin Eren bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik ya?

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak sadar akan satu hal.

—atau lebih tepatnya, belum sadar akan satu hal, teman.

Disaat ia sedang berjalan membawa pecahan piring yang baru ia angkat, Eren tidak sengaja menginjak satu kepingan kecil yang terlewatkan untuk diangkat.

Sudahkah kubilang bahwa Eren itu juga ceroboh?

Ia meringis kesakitan sambil menyeimbangkan langkahnya yang goyah akibat kaki kirinya tertancap beling keramik. Pemuda itu pun tak sengaja jatuh ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Sempat berharap pria lain dapat menahan tubuhnya, hanya saja itu sia-sia.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga membuat Eren butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang kembali memaksanya sadar bahwa orang yang baru saja ia harapkan 'menolong'nya itu...

"Levi...kau..."

Masih dengan memegang benda pecah belah dan menatap tengkuk sang raven yang tidak bergeming dengan kejadian barusan, semua syaraf Eren kembali berpikir keras serta detak jantung yang berlari kencang.

Levi masih saja memunggungi Eren ketika suara ambruk tubuh terdengar di belakangnya. Bersamaan dengan suara pecahan piring yang berserakan kembali di lantai keramik dapur.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menoleh kebelakang lewat atas bahunya, mengamati orang 'mati' yang ada dibelakangnya. Dengan tenang—dan selalu tenang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada si _brunette_ yang terlelap, terkapar, dan kembali meneruskan mimpinya.

Terlihat jelas sekali jika pemilik kedua mata kelabu ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Meski wajah monotonnya tetap menghiasi kulit pucat serta kedua tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlipat di depan dada.

Eren...yang pingsan dengan tiba-tiba.

Eren yang terlambat menyadari sesuatu.

Eren yang sepertinya lupa dengan kejadian kemarin serta pikirannya yang masih belum mau menerima fakta.

Eren yang jelas sekali ceroboh.

Eren dan pemikiran tak matangnya.

Eren dan sifat sok dewasanya di depan pria beraut wajah serius.

Serta—Eren dan dramanya.

Oh jangan bertanya mengapa saya mengatakannya seperti itu.

.

.

.

**It is a Life!**

[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic

**T**

**Modern!AU, OOC, typo(s), non-baku, Rivaille and Eren**

By SedotanHijau

.

.

.

Hampir tengah hari, pemuda berambut coklat kembali membuka matanya yang mungkin sudah keberapa kalinya tertutup di hari itu.

Tak perlu waktu banyak, setelah melihat beberapa detik ke langit-langit kamar yang tidak pernah berubah warnanya sejak ia pertama kali menempati apartemennya itu, ia segera berdiri dan pertama kalinya ia dihadiahkan rasa nyeri di telapak kaki ketika berdiri.

Sepertinya ia lupa jika...

"Ukh! Kenapa bisa...HAH?! TUNGGU! TADI ITU...HEH?! HAH?! EH?! BA-BAGAIMANA..." Dengan langkah tertatih serta narasi terbata dan heboh di dalam hatinya, ia melihat seseorang sedang mempersiapkan makanan di dapur.

Mengintip layaknya orang mesum, Eren melemparkan pandangan pada orang lain di ruang apartemen—miliknya.

_Jadi tadi itu mimpi?—tidak! Jika itu mimpi, mana mungkin kakiku diperban seperti ini?! Eh? Lalu...tadi aku benar-benar...eeeehhhh?!_

Eren dan pergelutan hati polosnya bagian kesekian.

"Kau seperti orang mesum yang sedang mengintip wanita telanjang, bocah ingusan."

JLEBB!

Perumpamaan saya pun terwujud, pemirsa sekalian.

Dan dengan senang kuumumkan bahwa Jaeger muda tertohok saat mendengar pernyataan itu dari orang yang sedang ia intipi. Sayang pria diseberang sana bukan wanita seperti yang diam-diam Eren inginkan.

Tenang, Eren Jaeger itu masih normal kok. Pria normal yang suka hal-hal mesum. UHUK!

_Well_ , masih.

Masih dan sedang normal.

"Kenapa memandang seperti itu? Sepertinya kau kecewa karena aku tidak telanjang?"

_HOI! UCAPANMU, LEVI! UCAPANMU!_

"AP—TI-TIDAK! MANA MUNGKIN! HAHAHA!" Eren berjalan pelan memasang tawa hambarnya ke arah meja makan kecil di sudut dapur. Matanya ia alihkan ke arah lain karena tidak ingin wajah merah mudanya terlihat orang lain.

_Hahaha! JANGAN SAMPAI TERLIHAT!_

Ya, Eren Jaeger masih normal kok. Tenang saja.

"Hoo." Terlihat Levi tidak terguncang dengan ucapan sebelumnya. Memang, si pemilik rambut hitam solid ini benar-benar seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Kata-kata yang seringkali bisa disalah artikan.

Dan...ia jadi sedikit lebih 'berani' sekarang?

Apa yang telah terjadi? Padahal baru semalam Eren bertemu dengan makhluk 'menyeramkan' ini. Meski pelan, emosi rival nya itu perlahan kembali seperti pertama kali mereka meributkan pemilik ruang apartemen ini.

Oh iya, ya.

Eren harus mencari petunjuk lain selain dari barang-barang tadi malam mereka berdua temukan. Petunjuk yang cukup membuatnya terkejut. Bukan dari nomor kamar yang sama persis, tapi juga letak barang-barang yang diklaim Levi sebagai milik serta bukti ia juga pemilik kamar ini.

Hei, bahkan Eren pun tidak tahu jika dibawah lemarinya itu ada tempat penyimpanan lain! Padahal sudah hampir setahun ia tinggal disini.

Eren menepuk dahinya pelan sambil meratapi piring yang ada didepan.

'Teman' barunya itu menyiapkan makan siang yang cukup sederhana namun berarti bagi perut Jaeger muda. Karena cacing-cacing didalam perutnya sudah merengek meminta asupan gizi sejak tadi pagi.

Ditambah semalam ia telah melakukan 'olahraga' dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya bersama sang raven.

Mengingat itu, Eren tidak sadar jika ia senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya sedaritadi.

Mengapa?

Karena semalam itu ia menemukan seseorang yang 'aneh' namun manis seperti kucing yang kehilangan tempat tinggalnya.

Mengesampingkan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ia terima, Eren menyukai Levi karena ia seperti kucing peliharaannya yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

Padahal tadi pagi ia masih ada di sampingnya, namun harusnya si Grumpy—kucing dengan raut wajah yang menyebalkan—berdiri disampingnya.

Yah mengingat sang kucing suka sekali makan, maka ia terbiasa datang ke dapur ketika Eren sedang memasak sesuatu dan wangi masakan itu tersebar ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya.

Kucing itu punya penciuman yang sensitif, kan?

"Ah, terima kasih, Levi. Aku makan—..."

"Tidak. Ini punyaku."

"Eh? Lalu makananku dimana?"

"Kau buat sendiri."

_What?!_

Eren melihat temannya itu menyeruput teh setelah menyuruh si coklat membuat makanannya sendiri. Tangannya menggeser santapannya yang ada di dekat si jangkung ke dekatnya tanpa melihat kerutan kesal dari sang korban pemberi harapan palsunya.

Egois.

Sifat lain dari makhluk yang baru ia temui dan sudah pernah ia tembus saat pagi tadi.

Oh maaf, maksud dari tembus menembus itu, Eren—akhirnya berhasil merasakan sensasi menembus tubuh pemilik manik silver tadi pagi, bung!

Harapan agar sang raven menahannya pupus sudah.

Bukan karena Levi menghindar dari Eren yang sedang terjatuh.

Bukan, bukan itu.

Sebenarnya ia bersiap ingin menangkap Eren, namun sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan niat mulia tersebut.

Sekali lagi, ia bisa ditembus benda solid lainnya.

Membuatnya cukup berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya. Bertanya mengapa dan bagaimana bisa meski ia sepertinya sudah bisa memperkirakan alasan-alasan dan penyebabnya.

Termasuk...ingatannya yang hanya terpaku tentang kamar apartemennya.

Sekelumit pemikiran di balik topeng datar yang ia miliki, kawan.

Levi melihat Eren yang berjalan lesu sembari memasang wajah suram yang berhasil menggelitik hati si raven tersenyum kecil.

_Hoo, seorang bocah yang memiliki ekspresi yang menarik_ —pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu.

Sudah satu minggu sejak mereka bertemu.

Eren yang sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah gandanya hanya bisa pasrah meninggalkan Levi sendirian di kamarnya. Ia melarang temannya itu untuk keluar apartemen kecuali bersama Eren.

Yah, karena itu adalah Eren, maka pemikirannya tidak jauh-jauh dari rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan layaknya seorang ibu kepada anak gadisnya.

Sebenarnya Eren tidak tega melihat teman sekamarnya itu berjalan di keramaian dimana ia tidak disadari oleh para orang disekitarnya.

Pernah suatu hari ketika mereka berdua mengunjungi restoran kecil untuk makan siang disela-sela mencari petunjuk yang sampai sekarang belum menghasilkan pencerahan lebih.

Disaat itu orang-orang lain sudah memperhatikan pemilik surai coklat tua dengan pandangan aneh.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang menghadap ke luar dan memiliki meja serta kursi seperti di bar-bar. Lalu ketika Eren berbincang-bincang dengan Levi yang sedang menatap jalan raya di luar, pembicaraan mereka disela oleh seseorang yang datang dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"Permisi, apakah kau memakai kursi ini? kursi di tempat lainnya sudah penuh. Jika boleh..."

"Eh?" Eren langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang bertanya padanya ke Levi yang masih melihat ke arah luar. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan biasa saja.

Beberapa kali kedua bola mata itu bergerak menuju raven dan wanita yang masih dengan tabah menunggu jawaban Eren secara bergantian.

Kemudian ia melihat ke sekitar dan sesuai dengan ucapan wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu serta bola mata keemasan, memang tempat duduk di restoran ini semuanya penuh kecuali tempat duduk di...sebelahnya?

Eh?

Jelas sekali jika disampingnya itu ada seorang Levi, kan? Apa wanita ini tidak bisa melihatnya?

...

_Melihatnya?_

Ketika Eren mengedipkan mata selanjutnya, teman yang diajak bicaranya itu telah pergi dari kursi yang ditanyakan ketersediaannya atau tidak.

Ia memperhatikan sang raven itu keluar dari restoran tanpa sempat memandang ekspresinya yang mungkin jika orang biasa pasti akan merasa sakit karena ia dianggap tidak ada.

Eren tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dan langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk menyusul raven yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Sungguh, meski badan pendek, tapi langkah kakinya berbanding terbalik dengan tinggi tubuhnya sehingga membuat Eren harus menambah kecepatan lebih untuk menyamai langkah orang yang ia kejar.

_Oh jangan sampai ia memasang wajah menyeramkan itu, Tuhan._

Eren mencoba memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, namun yang dipanggil namanya tidak berbalik. Terus menerus Eren memanggilnya meski jarak mereka sudah mau mendekat. Tak heran jika orang-orang disekitar mereka menampakkan wajah heran dan bingung karena Eren tampak memanggil seseorang yang tidak ada dalam keramaian.

Karena tidak ada satupun yang menengok kearahnya.

Sedikit dari perasaan Eren merasa sakit seperti tertusuk.

_Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang Levi ditengah keramaian._

Ketika Eren berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Levi, ia memaksa untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu.

Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti disana.

Tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat tersakiti disana.

Hanya datar dan monoton.

Sebagian hati dari Eren merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak melihat ekspresi menyeramkan di atas wajah Levi.

_Meski ia ikut merasakan sakit atas kejadian tadi._

Dan sejak itu, Eren tidak ingin kejadian tempo hari tersebut terulang kembali.

Sayangnya, ia pernah menjanjikan bahwa dalam waktu terdekat ia akan mencari petunjuk lain, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menepati janjinya. Seminggu yang penuh dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Bahkan tak Jarang Eren pulang sampai larut karena banyak yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai mahasiswa seni patung serta kulinernya.

Levi tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya karena ia juga sibuk dengan membersihkan apartemen yang—katanya telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Oh, kini raven seperti penjaga kebersihan di kamar ini—meski ia nanti pada akhirnya akan membunuhku jika kunyatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia kini tak lebih daripada seorang makhluk penjaga sebuah ruangan. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh cerita rakyat dari negeri matahari terbit disana.

Apa namanya?

_Zashiki Warashi?_

Namun jika Eren sedikit saja pintar dalam menilik emosi seseorang, ia akan bisa mengerti di balik topeng datar temannya itu. Hanya saja saat ini, baik dari kedua orang yang tinggal di dalam kamar ini tidak menyadari satu atau bahkan banyak hal.

Termasuk pada perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Bukan.

Bukan perasaan yang seperti kalian pikirkan.

Mereka berdua adalah dua orang asing yang bertemu.

Terlalu cepat jika menyimpulkan perasaan yang seperti itu.

Entah kenapa Tuhan memberikan mereka takdir seperti ini tanpa ada benang penghubung sejak awal.

Seperti permainan yang dibuat dan diberikan tanpa menyertakan peraturan serta syarat untuk menjalankannya.

Ah, inilah hidup.

Misteri hanya segelintir kecil dari jenis cerita yang kita jalani.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hubungi orang ini."

"Hm?" Eren melirik ke sebuah kartu berukuran kecil yang disodorkan oleh Levi disaat ia sedang menonton televisi di akhir pekan ini.

Tepat minggu kedua setelah mereka memperebutkan hak milik dari kamar bernomor tujuh ratus dua belas dengan berpegang teguh pada alasan masing-masing atas berhaknya mereka memiliki singgasana tersebut.

Eren mengambil kartu itu sambil meminum teh paginya. Sebenarnya ia belum tidur seharian ini karena tugas kuliah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Eren bukannya suka membuang waktu—bahkan ia yakin ia tidak akan pernah berani membuang waktunya karena derita sebagai mahasiswa yang tidak bisa ia hindari.

Hanya saja akhir pekan ini ia coba memberikan keleluasaan sedikit pada tangan-tangan yang sedari kemarin bekerja memahat kayu yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil juga. Membuat raven menggerutu cukup keras karena suara bising yang dihasilkan ketukan alat-alat pahat Eren semalam suntuk.

Oh, aku lupa bilang jika mereka—bisa—juga pernah bermusuhan hanya karena masalah sepele dan bisa saling tidak berbicara seharian karenanya.

Karena kedua dari pribadi mereka termasuk egois.

Terutama Eren Jaeger yang masih bertingkah seperti kekanakkan yang tidak berhasil untuk bersikap dewasa.

Merasa bahwa dirinya lebih bisa diandalkan dari temannya itu.

Oh, Eren, asal kau tahu saja bahwa umurmu itu masih lebih muda dibanding rival yang ada disebelahmu. Namun sayang kau tidak tahu akan hal itu dan masih menganggap kau lebih tua dari pria ini—pria yang memiliki wajah yang tak sebanding dengan jumlah umur aslinya.

"Ini..." hampir saja Eren tersedak dari cairan yang baru ia seruput saat membaca nama di atas kartu itu.

Sebuah nama yang tidak asing.

Ya, tentu tidak asing karena nama yang tertera di sana adalah seorang agen yang membantu Eren dalam menyewa apartemen ini.

**' _Hange Zoe (Hanji)'_**

Begitulah yang tertera di tengah-tengah kartu nama berwarna putih dengan aksen garis-garis serta lambang perusahaan tempat ia bekerja di pojok kanan atas.

"Da-darimana kau menemukan ini?! Aku sudah mencarinya sejak lama tapi tidak pernah bisa menemukannya!" Eren sedikit berteriak dan mampu berdiri untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

_KARENA KAMARMU YANG SELALU MENJADI KAPAL KARAM DITENGAH SAMUDRA, BODOH!_

"Itu tidak penting dan aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu. Cepat hubungi orang ini." Levi dan sifat egoisnya yang tidak manis—pikir Eren.

"Ba-baiklah." Eren menyambar ponselnya dan segera mengetikkan nomor telepon atau ponsel yang tercetak di kartu itu. Berharap ia bisa menemukan petunjuk lebih dari orang yang mungkin dipanggil Hanji ini.

Sejak ia menyetujui surat-surat penyewaannya setahun lalu dengan agennya ini, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hanji lagi. Yah karena ia tidak pernah memiliki keluhan semenjak menyewa apartemen ini.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, harap hubungi..."_

Oh, dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak mereka hari ini.

"Tidak aktif..." Jawab Eren lemah ketika melihat layar telepon selularnya, menjauhkan speaker kecil dari telinganya. Ia memandang Levi yang sudah mengeluarkan decak kesal khasnya.

"Coba hubungi kantornya." Sang raven mencoba memberi ide lain. Eren mengangguk dan langsung melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

" _Nomor yang ada hubungi sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa..._ "

Eren segera melihat kearah Levi yang memandang keluar melihat jendela-jendela gedung yang berada di depan gedung apartemen. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara operator wanita yang malah menjawab panggilan—yang sebelumnya disengaja Eren untuk di _handsfree_ agar dapat didengar oleh dua orang ini secara bersamaan.

"Kita datangi kantornya." Ajak Levi—tidak, ini perintah. Bukan ajakan atau permintaan. Jelas sekali ini perintah yang bersifat memaksa.

Meskipun begitu, Eren tetap _mangut_ menerima 'saran' si pria lain. Namun ia sempat memasang wajah tak—terlalu—senangnya.

Penyebabnya?

Biarkan hanya Tuhan dan Eren yang tahu isi hati anak muda ini.

.

.

" _Oh, mohon maaf, Nona Hanji sedang menjalankan dinasnya di Hawaii untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Apa anda memiliki pesan untuk saya sampaikan, sir?"_

Eren hampir saja menjatuhkan kartu nama agen propertinya saat mendengar berita tak mengenakkan itu. Kedua matanya berhasil membesar seperti kelereng mainan.

Ia juga mengutuk tentang destinasi dinas Hanji yang sedikit aneh.

Bagaimana tidak? Tempat itu kan delapan puluh persen menjadi tempat dengan tujuan wisata serta liburan.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia bisa menjalankan dinas disana?

Dan apa tadi katanya?

Menjalankan dinas di Hawaii untuk beberapa bulan kedepan?

Oh, ini seperti candaan konyol yang tidak lucu.

—seperti itulah yang bisa Eren terjemahkan juga—dengan susah payah—dari ekspresi kesal sang raven yang mendecak sebal ketika keluar dari lobi gedung kantor yang cukup besar ukurannya.

Berjalan di atas trotoar yang tidak terlalu banyak orang, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" _Ah, tidak. Jika bisa, bolehkah saya meminta berkas beserta rekam jejak dari apartemen yang kusewa sejak setahun lalu?"_

" _Maaf, sir, saya tidak memiliki wewenang seperti itu. Penanganan properti yang seperti ini hanya dapat dilakukan dengan agen yang mengurusi berkas-berkas tempat yang anda sewa. Tidak dapat diwakilkan."_

Kembali, dewi fortuna tidak memihak pada mereka, bahkan mungkin ia sedang menertawakan nasib kedua insan yang sedang diuji kesabarannya.

Sudah nomor ponsel yang tidak dapat dihubungi, lalu diakhir pekan ini pergi ke kantor yang jelas sedang libur dan hanya ada karyawan pengganti di sana serta 'berhasil' mendapatkan hadiah nihil di tengah rasa lelah yang setia selalu menggentayanginya sejak kemarin.

Saat itu Eren hanya bisa mengeluh di dalam hati—dan tak lupa bersyukur.

Eh? Kenapa bersyukur?

Belum saatnya semua orang tahu apa penyebab 'rasa jahat' yang muncul dalam hati Eren itu.

Ia melihat ke pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya. Dengan pakaian yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu—meski ia tidak yakin makhluk seperti dia itu perlu pakaian ganti karena sekali lagi, ia tidak terlihat oleh orang lain—serta mengingat bahwa pria yang sedang memakai kemeja santai berlengan panjang yang ia sengaja gulung hingga sikunya dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu kebiruan serta celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam menghiasi tubuh bagian bawahnya ini adalah seorang yang sangat suka sekali dengan kebersihan.

_Sangat_. _**Menyukainya**_.

Hal yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Eren.

Sempat ia bertanya, apakah...orang-orang masih tidak dapat melihatnya? Jika ia tak terlihat...bagaimana dengan ekspetasi baju yang melayang dengan sendirinya tanpa ada tubuh yang memakainya?

Maksud Eren ialah Levi itu seperti _Invicible Man_ kah di mata orang-orang? Karena seperti di film-film yang pernah ia tonton, yang tak terlihat itu hanya tubuhnya, kan? Dan disaat orang itu memakai pakaian baru, hanya potongan pakaian yang tidak ikut tidak terlihat.

Seperti hantu, mungkin?

Hantu?

Haa~ Eren, kau itu terlalu drama dan banyak menonton telenovela sepertinya. Itu semua kan hanya trik-trik yang dibuat oleh staf perfilman.

Biarkan saja hal-hal kecil itu menjadi misteri, oke?

"Eren!"

Mendengar namanya terpanggil oleh suara familiar di depan sana membuat si surai coklat tua mengembalikan tundukkan kepalanya ke posisi semula.

Surai emas mengkilap serta manik biru langit menghiasi visualisasi Eren. Ia terlihat senang melihat salah satu teman terbaiknya yang sedang memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna krem kecoklatan serta celana bahan berwarna putih yang sangat pas potongannya.

Rambut emas yang potongannya _bob_ itu sedang ia ikat sebagian kebelakang sehingga tulang rahangnya cukup terlihat jelas dari tempat Eren memperhatikannya. Mungkin jika hanya dilihat sekilas, ia akan dikira sebagai perempuan—tulen.

Sangat disayangkan, imajinasi itu terbuyarkan jika kau tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang pemuda.

Yah, ia tidak pernah menyalahkan siapa-siapa karena memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang lebih cantik dari wanita—Uups.

"Armin!" dan setelah mereka berdua bertegur sapa sejenak, Armin mengajak makan malam di restoran terdekat. Sebenarnya Levi ingin meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang asyik bercengkrama di perjalanan, toh teman Eren itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

Namun saat ia mulai menjauhkan langkahnya, salah satu tangan Eren berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Levi. Pria yang lebih dewasa ini mengedarkan pandangannya pada tangan yang ditangkap oleh tangan lain lalu memindahkan sorot perhatian kepada sang pelaku. Ia tidak mengindahkan tatapan sedikit terkejut Levi karena masih sibuk berbicara dengan temannya itu.

Hingga restoran yang mereka tuju, Eren tidak melepaskannya. Bahkan Armin pun tidak mencurigainya.

Aman...—pikir si manik hijau

Dan tanpa sadar...

Membuat Levi kesal _—setengah mati_.

Oh! Eren dalam bahaya?

.

.

Mereka bertiga tiba di restoran yang cukup mewah sebenarnya. Cukup ramai dan menyenangkan bila dilihat.

Langit sore yang mulai berpendar di segala penjuru membuat kanopi-kanopi merah yang menggantung horizontal sepanjang teras restoran terlihat semakin apik. Pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu solid berwarna cokelat muda seperti surai Jaeger muda, serta lantai kayu keras namun sedikit elastis saat kau memijaknya karena menghasilkan suara derit khas yang berirama. Suasana restoran bernuansa warna pastel kayu dan _country_ menghiasi pemandangan siapapun yang sedang melihatnya.

Disambut oleh pelayan restoran berseragam putih hitam di dekat pintu masuk dengan ramah sudah menjadi standar di setiap restoran yang ada di dunia ini.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Untuk berapa orang?" tanya sang pelayan dengan senyum serta suara ramahnya ke Armin.

"Untuk tiga orang. Sebaiknya yang berada di luar ruangan."

_Eh?_

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, tuan."

Armin masuk terlebih dahulu dan terlambat beberapa detik, Eren serta Levi membuntuti si surai emas. Mereka sempat bertatapan satu sama lain ketika mendengar ucapan Armin sebelumnya.

Merasa salah dengar, Eren sedikit berpikir keras dan ingin bertanya pada Armin ketika mereka duduk. Sayang ucapannya itu terlebih dahulu diselak oleh orang yang mengundangnya makan malam bersama.

"Jadi...siapa dia, Eren?" Terlihat wajah Armin penuh dengan tanda tanya dan arti di seberang sana. Eren segera terkejut membulatkan matanya. Jadi ini bukan khayalannya.

"Eh? Dia? Siapa?" terlihat gugup Eren menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau bercanda? Siapa lagi jika bukan teman yang ada disebelahmu!"

...

...

"Ar-Armin...kau bisa...k-kau bisa melihatnya?!" Hampir histeris Eren dibuatnya jika ia tidak berhasil menahan rasa kaget yang sedang dirasakan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Eren? Hahaha~ tentu saja aku bisa! Memangnya kenapa?" Armin terlihat tidak curiga dengan keanehan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Tapi...bagaimana bisa..."

"Jadi...katakan, siapa dia? Teman kuliahmu?" Armin mengabaikan perasaan heran tingkat akut milik Eren dan kembali bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ah...iya dia itu temanku. Dia itu—..."

"Aku teman sekamar sekaligus pacarnya. Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

Oh~ _Uups_ kalau begitu namanya~

"...Iya, dia itu teman sekamar dan pacarku— **BUKANDIABUKANPACARKU** HEI APA-APAAN KAU?!" berbicara meneruskan kalimat Levi yang sempat membuat Eren menoleh tajam memberikan sorot menuntut atas pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut 'pedas' khas sang raven. Tanpa sadar ia sempat mengiyakan pernyataan tak bertanggung jawab dan _'nyeleneh'_ sebelum menekan suara cemprengnya ke arah orang di sebelah.

Namun sayang, Levi tidak membalas sorotan mata itu dengan segera. Ia masih khidmat memperhatikan teman Eren yang satu lagi. Mengamati dari ujung rambut hingga mengintip ke kakinya lewat kolong meja.

Lipatan dan kaki yang dipangku ke atas paha miliknya satu lagi, melengkapi observasi dadakan kepada orang asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit lalu.

Setelah ia cukup mengingat semua inci dari Armin, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah.

Disambut dengan pandangan serta ekspresi kesal yang menggelitik hati Levi, membuat ia bisa tertawa dalam hati karena mau tak mau ia menyukai ekspresi kekanakkan milik Eren yang satu ini.

Menggoda seorang Jaeger muda merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan.—baginya.

"Apa? Kita memang teman sekamar, kan? Kau mau protes?"

Eren sebenarnya sih tidak ingin protes dengan kalimat itu...

"Bukan kalimat itu! Yang satu lagi!" suara menantang dari Eren.

"Oh...yang kau sebut sebagai pac—hmppph" dengan segera Eren meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada mulut teman sekamarnya itu. Berusaha menahan kata yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut lihai Levi.

_Ohlala_ dan _ohohoho~_ pandangan raven yang monoton itu berubah menjadi sedikit menggoda, saudara-saudara sekalian.

Jari-jari kurus nan kekarnya segera mengunci kedua tangan yang sempat mendarat pada mulut Levi. Menarik Eren dengan segera mendekati wajah seperti bersiap untuk melahap lawannya itu.

"T-tunggu, Levi! Ini tempat umum! Dan...H-hei!"

Eren segera mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman yang duduk dihadapannya—memberikan sinyal untuk menolongnya dari 'hewan buas'.

Armin hanya melihat mereka santai sambil menyeruput minuman jus lewat sedotan dan yang entah sejak kapan datang ke meja mereka. Kedua mata biru bulat itu menatap polos pada aksi yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Seperti penonton yang sedang menonton film romansa di bioskop.

"Oh, maaf. Jangan pedulikan aku. Teruskan saja, aku tidak keberatan." Armin sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya. Padahal ia cukup menikmati pertunjukan jenaka nan manis di depannya.

Tidak kesal karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab dengan sempurna.

_BUKAN ITU YANG AKU HARAPKAN KELUAR DARI UCAPANMU ARMIN! SETIDAKNYA, TOLONG LERAI KAMI BISA KALI!_ —Eren memaki didalam hati.

Mendengar ucapan Armin, Levi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan segera kembali ke posisi semula.

Tidak memberikan wajah yang menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

Sebaliknya, Eren berusaha mati-matian membunuh warna merah padam yang menghiasi wajah polosnya. Ia menepuk pipinya beberapa kali sebelum—berusaha—berbicara dengan normal kepada Armin.

Armin hanya tertawa kecil dan mengatakan bahwa Eren tidak perlu menjelaskan kelanjutan dari kalimat yang sempat terpotong tadi. Namun hati pemuda berkulit cokelat segar ini masih belum tenang meski teman baiknya itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengerti hubungan mereka seperti apa.

Ya, mana ada yang tenang meski teman terbaikmu mengatakan seperti itu sambil memasang wajah jahilnya.

"Armin..."

"Tenang, Eren. Aku mengerti kok."

"Ukh..."

"Oh ya, kebetulan kita bertemu, aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk mengecek kesehatanmu setelah kecelakaan waktu itu. Minggu depan kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit." Sembari memesan makanan pada pelayan yang mengajak mereka berbicara, Armin memberitahu maksud dan tujuan lain dari ajakannya malam ini.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Ya, kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku akan memberikan hasil pemeriksaanmu waktu itu pada Mikasa. Oh, aku penasaran seperti apa reaksinya ketika..."

" **OKE**. OKE AKU AKAN MENURUTIMU, ARMIN." Suara rendahnya ia tekan karena Armin mulai bermain dengan kata-kata 'Mikasa'.

'Manajer' tak langsung Eren yang suka sekali berkicau di pagi hari.

Mereka saudara angkat yang cukup berbeda jauh sifatnya. Mikasa sangat tenang dengan segalanya kecuali yang berhubungan dengan Eren.

Ia sangat dan terlalu protektif pada saudaranya ini. Seringkali disalah artikan sebagai istri muda pemilik manik hijau oleh orang-orang. Padahal mereka hanya sebatas keluarga saja _lho_ ~

Mendengar jawaban Eren, Armin Arlert yang sedang mengemban pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, memberikan senyum puasnya.

Pintar dalam segala aspek, serta manipulatif dan pandai manghasut merupakan keahlian alami temannya itu.

Oh...Eren dikelilingi oleh orang-orang jenius sepertinya.

Mengingat ia satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang mengambil jalur seni karena orang tua mereka adalah keluarga dengan pekerjaan elit sepanjang masa.

Ayah yang seorang dokter senior dan dipandang oleh publik, serta Ibunya yang merupakan pegawai negeri sipil golongan tinggi di pemerintahan.

Tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan seni, kan?

Namun meskipun begitu, Eren bersusah payah meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya tentang cita-citanya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya dibiayai oleh orang tua yang sebenarnya sangat menyayangi anaknya itu karena Eren berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa dari kedua jurusan yang ia pilih. Tak lupa juga Mikasa yang sebenarnya lebih jenius menurut Eren.

Dari beasiswa itu pun ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk bekerja lebih keras dengan semua pekerjaan serta tugas-tugas yang ia dapat.

Membuat temannya yang merupakan dokter muda dapat mengetahui bahwa Eren terlalu, selalu memaksakan diri.

Ketika mereka sedang menyantap makanan yang telah dipesan, Armin memperhatikan teman kesayangannya dengan pandangan yang khawatir. Tak menyadari seseorang lain memperhatikannya di sisi lain.

"Eren, kau pasti belum tidur dari kemarin."

Armin tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"...Hahahaha~ ya ya, aku tidak bisa menipu seorang dokter sepertimu, Armin."

"Eren..."

"Tenang, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa hanya karena tidak tidur sehari saja." Eren memotong makan malamnya dengan santai sembari tersenyum. Tidak mengindahkan dua pandangan dari dua orang yang berbeda serta cara pandang yang berbeda ke arahnya.

"Tapi kau bukan sekali ini saja melakukan itu. Aku sebagai..."

"Armin, kumohon. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku melakukan semua ini dengan caraku sendiri. Aku memiliki tubuh ini dan yakin tidak merasakan apa-apa hingga sekarang." Sorot mata Eren mulai goyah dan cukup kesal karena merasa Armin sudah mulai seperti Mikasa kedua.

Diam sejenak hingga suara orang yang sedari tadi diam mengamati menggema disekitar mereka.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas ajakan makan malamnya." Levi berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan serta restoran dengan segera setelah menaruh serbet restoran dengan cukup kasar ke atas meja. Menimbulkan bunyi gertakan yang bisa membuat beberapa orang melihat kearah tempat mereka duduk.

"Le-levi! Armin, terima kasih. Nanti aku hubungi setelah ini. Maafkan perbuatan Levi, ya? Sampai jumpa!" terburu-buru Eren menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan meninggalkan Armin sendirian dengan beberapa piring makan malam yang belum sepenuhnya habis.

Sayang sekali makanannya jadi terbuang.

Kedua manik biru langit yang mengikuti kedua sosok yang berjalan cepat itu lewat jendela restoran membuat Armin sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Levi? Hmm..." ia menaruh dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangan yang telah ditautkan dibawahnya.

_Eren, baru kali ini aku melihat kau mengajak seseorang keluar denganmu. Mengingat kau sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahmu. Dan...mengingat kau tidak mudah memiliki teman karena sifatmu._

.

.

.

"Levi! Hei! Kenapa kau berbuat seenaknya seperti itu?! Di depan Armin..."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Lalu jika kau tidak suka kenapa kau bilang kalau kau itu...pa-pacarku?! Ucapan apa itu?! Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali!"

"Oh? Begitu? Jadi kau menganggap itu ucapan tidak bertanggung jawab?" Mereka berdua sampai di dalam kamar apartemen kesayangan mereka yang masih dalam keadaan gelap. Hanya suara-suara kendaraan di tengah kota serta lampu-lampu jalan raya yang berusaha menyeruak lewat gorden jendela-jendela yang terpasang.

Melihat siluet dari lawan bicaranya, merasakan aura tidak enak diantara mereka berdua.

Eren kesal dengan sikap kasar Levi terhadap temannya, Armin Arlert.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang suka jika seseoran memperlakukan temannya dengan tidak sopan?

"Iya tidak bertanggung jawab!" Levi dapat memperkirakan seperti apa wajah Eren yang tidak terlalu jelas untuk dilihat. Hanya menampakkan beberapa helai surai yang berkelompok di depan dahi sana.

"Itu hukuman."

"Eh?"

"Karena kau telah memaksaku untuk ikut dalam ajakan makan malam hari ini." Levi berjalan mendekati Eren. Merasa terancam, ia reflek mundur hingga membentur sisi kasur. Namun sang raven tidak mau berhenti mendekatinya dan malah membanting tubuh Eren ke atas kasur empuknya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak suka, tapi kau tetap memaksaku." Ia merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Eren yang sebenarnya cukup bersyukur menyentuh bidang yang sangat menyamankan otot-otot disekujur badan. Sayang sekali ia belum bisa menikmati itu seratus persen karena masih harus melayani ucapan-ucapan rivalnya itu—terlebih lagi dalam gelap seperti sekarang ini.

"Le-levi...kau b-berbeda sekali hari ini..."

"Berbeda?"

"K-kau jadi lebih sedikit...agresif...?" suara Eren makin hilang karena ia bisa merasakan nafas dari orang yang ada diatasnya ini. Makin jelas...makin sedikit membuat Eren takut.

"Ah, aku memang agresif." Ia tidak membantahnya!

"O-oh..." Eren mencoba memandang ke arah lain dengan menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain. Namun ia tidak bisa karena sang pria yang lebih dewasa memegang tulang rahang bawahnya untuk tetap menatap kedua manik silver yang mengkilap akibat pantulan cahaya redup dari luar jendela.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Eren."

"Per-pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Jangan bersikap seperti orang bodoh, bocah." Levi makin merendahkan suaranya sehingga membuat bulu roma Eren menegang semua.

Entah ini mimpi buruk atau indah.

Entah ini membuat hati Eren menjadi senang atau makin tersiksa.

"Aku...aku hanya...aku hanya..." Tidak ada yang mengira jika Eren akan menangis...tidak ada yang mengira...sekalipun itu seorang perfeksionis seperti Levi.

Di dalam remangnya gelap, kedua mata Levi membesar ketika mendengar isak tangis yang perlahan makin terdengar paraunya.

"...Aku hanya senang ketika Armin dapat melihatmu...aku hanya...bahagia atas...hiks..." Eren tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan bahkan Levi pun yang sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan jawaban seperti itu dari Eren hanya bisa tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan sang _brunette_.

Sungguh, sepertinya Eren salah menangkap pertanyaan yang Levi ajukan.

Ah, tapi biarlah. Levi pun tidak protes akan hal itu.

Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar tangisan yang sepertinya diusahakan untuk ditekan emosinya.

Masih di atas tubuh Eren dengan posisi menumpukan pada kedua lutut kaki serta salah satu tangan yang menambah fondasi tumpuannya, ia mengusap dahi Eren dengan tangan kanan ke atas rambutnya.

Merasakan hawa hangat yang menyelimuti kulit dingin itu.

Pertama kali ia dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan teman sekamarnya. Hal ini membuat kepala Eren yang sangat pusing sejak pagi perlahan memudar rasa nyerinya.

Aneh sekali...

Kulit itu terasa sejuk di dahinya.

"Tidurlah." suara lembut sekaligus menenangkan tiba-tiba dihasilkan oleh pita suara suara bariton yang suka sekali menghipnotis jika ia mau. Tidak adil sebenarnya bagi Eren yang mudah sekali terpengaruh oleh suara-suara seperti ini. Khususnya oleh Levi yang sangat menawan di matanya.

"Eh, tapi tugasku belum selesai—..."

"Aku tidak akan mengurusimu jika kau jatuh sakit, bocah." Nada kesal namun prihatin berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Eren. Meski kedua matanya terasa panas dan perih akibat tangisan tiba-tiba, ia bisa melihat siluet Levi di atasnya memandang dan mengunci penglihatan pada Eren.

Ah ya, pemuda ini jadi teringat sesuatu...

"...terima kasih..."

"Untuk apa?"

"...karena telah mengobati lukaku dan..." tidak sampai menghabiskan kalimat yang ingin diucapkan, Eren dengan cepat terlelap dan mengunjungi alam mimpinya.

Haa~

Levi beranjak dari posisi awal menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur Eren. Sekali lagi ia mengamati pemuda dengan wajah polosnya ketika tidur. Memfokuskan pada raut wajah yang kini tidak asing untuk dilihat.

Sepersekian detik, Levi menganggap dirinya bodoh atas suatu hal.

Karena ia sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang diluar karakternya.

Sedikit teringat dengan ucapan asalnya saat di restoran tadi.

Ya, itu adalah ucapan asal karena ia kesal dengan Eren.

"Dasar bodoh, itu sudah dua minggu yang lalu dan baru sekarang kau mengucapkannya?"

Diam sejenak...

"Ck, dia belum mengganti pakaiannya. Dasar jorok."

.

.

.

_Terima kasih..._

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

" _Perhatian kepada para pengunjung agar menjaga barang bawaan anda agar tidak hilang."_

_..._

" _Karena jika terdapat kehilangan barang bukan merupakan tanggung jawab kami. Terima kasih."_

_Setiap aku menaiki kereta atau bus, mengunjungi tempat-tempat umum dan sebagainya selalu saja mendengar peringatan seperti itu._

_Sampai aku bosan mendengarnya..._

_Toh,aku tidak pernah kehilangan barang._

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah dan tidak terusik oleh kecantikan sinar matahari yang membias di seluruh penjuru langit. Garis-garis kuning hangat menembus hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tiap inci dinding-dinding gedung pencakar langit di kota yang terlihat sudah sibuk sejak fajar menyingsing.

Suara-suara aktivitas pagi yang menebar rata mulai menghiasi indera pendengaran tokoh utama kita.

Si pemuda berwajah anak-anak yang bersifat kekanakkan, dengan warna coklat yang mirip seperti susu kokoa dalam kemasan yang disukai anak-anak kebanyakan, menghiasi mahkota kepala yang terbilang lembut seperti bayi tampak pulas menikmati sisa-sisa waktunya yang... _oke_ , sepertinya terjadi pengulangan adegan di sini.

Hm...

Oh, benar.

Entah sudah keberapa kali adegan di pagi hari menjadi pembuka cerita ini. Membiarkan _deja vu_ mengunjungi tiap penikmat yang ada di seberang sana—lagi.

_Well_ , lebih baik langsung meluncur menuju tempat yang seharusnya, kan?

"Nn...sudah...pagi?" pemuda hitam manis membuka matanya perlahan sambil bertanya kepada siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Sayang pertanyaan yang dibarengi suara lemahnya itu tidak ada yang menjawab. Mungkin karena masih miskin suara dan Eren masih ingin menikmati tidur pulas yang akhirnya ia dapati setelah dua malam kemarin tidak bisa memiliki waktu tidur.

Betapa senangnya Eren ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan waktu untuk istirahat menutup mata sejenak— **juga** betapa tidak beruntungnya ia ketika harus mengingat bahwa dirinya belum menyelesaikan tugasnya yang harus dikumpulkan besok...

Eh? Besok?

Iya ya, hari ini hari Minggu.

_Hm...kalau begitu lima menit lagi..._ —begitu yang dipikirkan Eren sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi sebelah. Tangan yang ia rentangkan kesampingnya pun menyentuh sisi kasur yang kosong—eh? Tidak kosong...

"Levi...?" sebut Eren masih setengah sadar saat membuka matanya sebelah karena berusaha menahan silau yang lancar masuk melalui kaca jendela kamar tidurnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna objek disampingnya.

Eren tersenyum ketika meraba sesuatu di sampingnya yang...eh? kok...?

_Sejak kapan Levi bisa jadi keras, hah?_

Setidaknya selama ia mengenal sang teman tidurnya, pria itu tidak pernah terasa sekeras ini...

_**Heck!**_ Bahkan dia itu transparan, tidak bisa disentuh dan bisa menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesal saking ajaibnya tubuh _'halus'_ itu!—err...itu pun kalau setelahnya kau mau kena tendangan maksimal dari si makhluk yang belum jelas asal-usulnya.

Eren sih tidak mau serta kapok karena _sepertinya_ ia pernah mengalami bela diri epik sang raven di hari sebelumnya...

Dan...tangannya yang sedang terhampar ke sisi samping kasur yang biasa menjadi tempat singgah rivalnya itu...terasa aneh.

Jika itu kulit...tidak seperti ini juga kepadatannya...

Keras...tapi permukaannya terbilang lembut...

Lalu memiliki wangi yang tidak asing di indera penciuman Eren...

Dan...

Heh?

Omong-omong...Eren sedang menyentuh apa?

.

.

.

**It is a Life!**

[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic

**T**

**Modern!AU, OOC, typo(s), non-baku, Rivaille and Eren**

By SedotanHijau

.

.

.

Dua orang pria yang sedang berjalan di trotoar yang biasa mereka lalui setiap kali ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Yang satu dengan surai coklat bermanik hijau kebiruan sedang memakai kaos berwarna hijau tua dengan jaket berbahan kaos yang melapisi di atas tubuh serta kasual _jeans_ berwarna biru tua yang biasa dipakai sehari-hari saat berpergian. Sebagai tambahan imajinasi, ia tengah ekspresi wajahnya sedang tidak senang.

Kesal.

Berkerut.

Berlipat.

Dan tampang kekanakkan yang sering ditunjukkan olehnya ketika...yah apalagi kalau bukan sedang kesal?

Mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuh, mengedepankan salah satu pipinya yang—sengaja—dikembungkan, serta kedua bibirnya yang mengerucut seolah minta _ditampar_ oleh bibir lain, membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan mobil-mobilan seri terbaru oleh sang ibu.

Lihat saja Eren Jaeger yang sedang marah dengan tampang imut seperti ini...

Siapa yang bisa menolaknya?

— _ **OH!**_

Ada seseora— _ralat_ , maksudku makhluk yang bisa menghindari wajah— _sok—_ imutnya.

"Dasar, bocah." Ucap si pemilik kelereng silver serta surai hitam solidnya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ditutupi dengan jaket panjang berwarna abu-abu tua bersama celana _jeans_ yang makin membuat lekuk kaki kokohnya terlihat, sambil mendengus ketika ia melirik lawan bicaranya yang berjalan disampingnya namun dipisahkan jarak beberapa meter yang jelas makin menekankan bahwa mereka sedang bermusuhan.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang masih belum curiga meski sudah merasakan aura tidak enak diantara mereka berdua yang entah muncul darimana layaknya cuplikan adegan di komik-komik ber- _genre_ sejenis.

—Juga seperti sepasang suami-istri yang habis bertengkar akibat selisih pendapat mereka memberi jarak ketika sedang berjalan berdampingan.

Membuat sang raven yang mendecak kesal ketika harus mengingat mengapa orang itu kesal kepada dirinya yang _seharusnya_ mendapat rasa terima kasih.

Sekedar informasi, kejadian ini sudah berlangsung seminggu yang lalu...ketika Eren terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak sengaja menyentuh...benda keras yang masih di ambigu-kan bentuk objeknya itu.

Eh? Apa itu?

Oke, mari kita mulai berjalan mundur teratur sejenak dengan cerita di pagi hari seminggu yang lalu.

.

" _LE-LEVIIII!"_

Jika diukur dengan alat pengukur getaran gelombang suara, aku berani jamin kaca-kaca di sekitarnya bisa pecah dengan mudah dan indah. Sayang sekali kaca yang dipakai untuk jendela di kamar Eren termasuk kualitas 'anti-pecah' dan 'tahan banting'.

Heh?

Masa sih?

" _Berisik, bocah."_ Ucap Levi mengkerutkan dahi dari sisi lain yang sebenarnya sedang duduk di depan meja makan sambil mengecap secangkir kopi hitam pekat yang baru saja ia buat satu menit lalu. Ia tidak mau repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang membuat pagi itu menjadi sangat meriah—lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aha!

Ternyata oh ternyata bukan Levi—yang sempat diharapkan oleh Eren dan seharusnya—yang berada di samping pemuda _brunette_.

Melainkan seorang...sebuah...err—seorang wanita yang hanya memakai sehelai kain berwarna coklat tua untuk menutupi kulitnya yang juga berwarna coklat...tua?

Hah?

" _I-INI APA?! KE-KE-KENAPA ADA 'DIA' DISAMPINGKU?!"_ Dan kini Eren berhasil membuat si korban yang menjadi sasaran berisiknya di pagi hari menutup salah satu lubang telinga dengan jari telunjuknya tanpa memberi ekspresi tertarik ke sang peneriak.

Eren segera turun dari kasur ukuran ratu yang sudah menjadi teman akrabnya sejak setahun lalu itu, memberi pandangan ngeri bersamaan pengalaman detak jantung yang memacu keras membuat keringatnya sedikit tumpah dari pori-pori kulit yang melebar. Ia mundur menabrak sisi dinding yang berbatasan langsung dengan ruangan dapur kecilnya.

Menaruh pandang pada objek yang ia temukan di pagi-pagi 'damai' seperti ini.

Kalau itu tubuh Grumpy—si kucing kesayangan atau Levi yang ada disana, Eren sudah terbiasa dan sama sekali tidak keberatan berbagi tempat— _oh, tentu saja_.

Hanya saja sekarang ini...hijau kebiruan itu sedang mengunci sosok wanita yang tidak asing di memori Eren.

Karena ia pernah 'melukis'nya di suatu tempat.

Karena ia pernah mengajukannya untuk asistensi tugas yang berhasil membuat jiwa tersebut kalang kabut beberapa minggu lalu.

Butiran peluh lainnya turun perlahan melewati rahang pipi sang _brunette_ menuju dagu sembari meneguk ludah dan sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk di akal seorang Eren Jaeger.

_Tapi...bagaimana bisa?_

" _H-hei! Ke-kenapa pahatanku...kenapa tugasku tiba-tiba bisa selesai dalam semalam?!"_ Pemuda itu memerosotkan tubuh ke bawah sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di kedua sisi samping kepalanya.

Antara ingin senang atau meringis sedih...

Antara ingin bersyukur karena tugasnya sudah selesai dengan sempurna atau mengutuk karena hasilnya terlalu bagus—yang akan dikira seperti bukan buatannya.

Dan meskipun ia sudah berteriak dalam bertanya, tidak ada yang menjawab.

Bahkan orang yang _**seharusnya**_ bertanggung jawab dengan benda yang ada diatas kasur itu masih menikmati secangkir kopi hangat kesukaan yang sudah menjadi salah satu minuman pagi favoritnya dari awal.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Eren mulai merangkak mendekati pahatan kayu yang sudah ia kerjakan berminggu-minggu lalu namun belum selesai hingga kemarin—bahkan prosesnya pun baru berjalan setengah.

Teringat dengan segar bagaimana sisa pahatan yang ia tinggalkan sebelum beristirahat menonton televisi kemarin masih begitu kasar serta jauh dari kata selesai.

Jadi...siapa yang membuat—menyelesaikan karya yang susah payah ia kerjakan berminggu-minggu lebih hanya dalam waktu semalam?

Tidak perlu kuberitahu pun sepertinya kalian mengerti siapa dalang dari selesainya karya seorang Eren Jaeger, kan?

.

Kembali ke masa kini, dimana mereka berdua masih saja bertahan dengan sikap keras kepala masing-masing.

Menebarkan aura-aura yang semakin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya gelisah bukan main saat berdiri di samping kedua pria yang tingginya berbeda sepuluh senti saat menunggu lampu pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang berubah menjadi hijau.

Sehingga berhasil membuat beberapa orang yang berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka mundur secara pelan dan teratur memberi ruang untuk suasana yang makin mencekam meski hari ini merupakan siang yang terbilang cerah di tengah musim gugur awal.

Singkatnya, mereka— _para orang lain itu_ —ketakutan setengah mati dengan keadaan dua orang pembuat onar meski mereka hanya saling berdiri dalam diam. Seakan-akan sedang ada perang batin lewat sambungan telepati di antara mereka berdua.

Hoo...hebat sekali!

"Aku sebal denganmu! Selalu saja merasa paling tahu tentang semuanya!" Efek suara pipi yang dikembungkan untuk kesekian kalinya di hari yang cukup dingin ini.

Membuat si surai hitam mengeluarkan urat simpang tiga di dahinya sambil menahan emosi untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

"Ck! Dasar anak ingusan tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah kubantu kau menyelesaikan tugas yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan berminggu-minggu itu dan kau malah membalasnya seperti ini? Hoo~ dasar bocah tidak tahu diri." Levi menggertakan gigi saat menyeberangi _zebra cross._ Kedua matanya tidak ia daratkan pada si bocah ingusan yang ada di sebelahnya meski dirinya sedang berbicara dengan nada dan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

_Dan TOLONG! Kejadian itu sudah SEMINGGU YANG LALU!_

_Dan kau masih mau membahasnya?! Kekanak-kanakkan juga ada batasnya, bodoh!_

_MEIN GOTT!_

"Kau tahu?! Karena kau ikut campur tangan dalam karyaku itu, aku langsung diinterogasi oleh dosenku yang curiga karena kemampuanku yang meningkat drastis dan harus menanggung pandangan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasku yang juga ikut mencurigaiku!" Eren menambah kecepatan jalannya agar ia tidak berjalan berdampingan dengan Levi.

_Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di jurusan ini, hah?!_

"Itu karena memang pahatanmu payah. Masih- **sangat** - **payah**. Terlihat setahun yang kau katakan sebelumnya itu hanya omong kosong. " Selesai mendengus, Levi pun yang merasa tidak ingin kalah dalam kecepatan jalan, mulai melebarkan langkah kakinya dan segera mendahului Eren.

Ucapan tadi sebenarnya tidak terlalu berseru ketika keluar dari mulutnya namun tetap saja **ditekankan di setiap kata** apalagi di kata-kata terakhir yang mengandung kata **'payah'**. Memberikan rasa remeh layaknya ejekan untuk lawan bicara yang lebih muda.

Dan ejekan halus itu pun membuahkan hasil.

"H-hei! Aku tidak sepayah itu tahu! Harusnya aku yang bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya menyelesaikan tugas itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam! Ah! Jangan-jangan kau memakai sihi—DUHH!"

Levi yang diyakini memiliki tenaga kuda saat memukul seseorang—dan kali ini Eren kembali menjadi korban langganannya—tidak membiarkan si korban menyelesaikan kalimat yang notabene hanya menyisakan satu huruf lagi.

Eren yang meringis kesakitan, mengelus kepala yang baru saja dihadiahi jitakkan 'manis' dari sang—yang katanya adalah—paca— _ **UHUK!**_ , maksudku teman sekamarnya.

Namun jika ditelaah lagi, ucapan Eren memang ada benarnya.

_Kenapa Levi bisa...?_

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh? Aku tak sengaja melihat sketsa tugasmu yang sangat berantakan dan merasa kasihan kepada pembimbing yang harus melihat dan menerjemahkan coretan kacaumu itu. Lagipula mengikuti apa yang telah kau gambar di kertas bukan perkara sulit."

"Justru itu yang ha...rus...eeh?! t-tunggu dulu..." Si surai coklat yang masih memasang muka kesakitan dan berkerut perlahan mengendurkan ekspresinya menjadi orang yang sedang menganalisa sesuatu juga membuat langkah kaki yang tadinya sengaja di hentakkan keras-keras sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya kini berhenti dengan sempurna setelah memelankan beberapa langkah terakhirnya.

Ia seakan menyadari sesuatu...tentang fakta lain dari seorang Levi...

_Sebuah petunjukkah?_

Tentang bagaimana mudahnya Levi yang entah seperti apa masa lalunya, dapat mengerjakan karya pahat Eren—dengan sangat mudah.

Ah...

Mungkinkah...?

"Le-levi! Hei Lev—..." Disaat Eren berusaha memanggil Levi yang telah berjalan lebih jauh beberapa langkah, seseorang mengalihkan pandangan si coklat dengan memanggilnya dari samping.

Seakan tidak bisa mengabaikan suara yang memanggilnya itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap seseorang...seseorang yang berpakaian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya minus setengah bagian wajah bawahnya serta kedua tangan yang terekspos hanya sampai pergelangan tangan dan sibuk melayang di atas bola kristal padat yang tengah diletakkan di atas tumpuan dan bantal persegi empat yang ukurannya melebihi alas bola transparan itu. Dan didepan orang misterius ini berdiri meja yang diberi taplak kain berbahan satin hitam yang sangat halus dan mengkilap sempurna—namun tidak menyilaukan mata—ketika terkena pendaran cahaya buram matahari karena saringan dari celah-celah yang tiap beberapa detik tertutupi oleh daun-daun bergoyang akibat semilir angin yang menari di sekitar pepohonan.

— _Hah?_

_Siapa lagi ini?_

"Anak muda...maukah kau mendengar cerita tentang apa yang sedang kau hadapi?" Sambil menunggu jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya, ia memberi senyuman penuh arti meski Eren tidak bisa melihat mata dari wanita 'nyentrik' yang ia ketahui jenis kelaminnya dari suara misterius yang dikeluarkan barusan.

Eren yang merasa terpanggil itu sebenarnya ingin mengabaikan dan mulai melangkah pergi untuk menyusul teman yang kini sudah jauh dari tempatnya berhenti.

Ia berdiri di trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar. Namun orang misterius yang memanggilnya tadi itu tidak sendiri karena tak jauh dari sisi ia duduk, beberapa orang meramaikan jalan trotoar ini dengan bahan dagangan semacam aksesoris dan sebagainya sambil menawarkan barang-barang yang mereka jual, lalu tak ketinggalan suara musisi jalanan yang mengalun harmonis dengan suara vokal dan alat-alat musik yang mereka mainkan, juga suara burung-burung yang bercicit ria di atas sana menemani keramaian yang sedang terjadi di sekitar mereka berdua.

Membuat hening yang diciptakan menjadi peka terhadap bising yang dihasilkan oleh objek-objek lain.

Eren mulai melangkahkan kakinya...

"...tidakkah kau penasaran dengan cerita orang yang kini tinggal bersamamu?"

_**Ouch!** _

Wanita misterius ini seakan berhasil menancapkan anak panah imajiner pada tubuh Jaeger muda karena terlihat dari berhentinya kembali langkah kaki Eren.

Karena yang dikatakan oleh _sang peramal_ itu—sepertinya—tepat sasaran.

Eren yang sebenarnya di dalam hati sedang kembali menggelar perang batin terhadap dilema yang disebabkan ucapan wanita di seberangnya, mulai mendekati diri ke meja yang disinggahi oleh bola kristal yang cukup besar .

Wajah yang ragu...dan dia yang tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal berbau ramalan, sedikit goyah...

"Kemari, anak muda...akan kuceritakan tentang—..."

" **Eren.** "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi namun berbeda tingkatan kunci suaranya—yang jelas lebih rendah daripada suara sebelumnya—membuat Eren tersentak kaget saat tangan yang diulurkannya hampir disentuh oleh jari-jari orang misterius yang juga tengah mengulurkan telapak tangan untuk menyambut pasangannya, segera menarik kembali tangan kanannya.

Ia seperti kembali ke alam sadarnya dan membulatkan kedua kelereng indah saat melihat ke arah Levi yang sudah memasang wajah berkerut...yang semakin _berkerut_...

Hm?

Tenang, ini bukan salah ketik, kawan.

Kau masih membacanya dengan benar.

"L-Levi..." Eren dibuat salah tingkah hanya dengan suara alto serta pandangan mengintimidasi itu.

Sekali lagi...sekali lagi ia tidak mengerti mengapa suara pria yang satu ini mampu membuatnya hangat, panas, hangat, aneh, dan gelisah dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

Ekspresi tidak suka Levi telah muncul dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berjalan mendekati Eren masih sambil mengunci edaran pandangannya pada pemuda yang berdiri gugup dan berusaha keluar dari jeratan tajam tanpa bersuara yang dihasilkan mata silver.

Sayang sekali ia tidak berhasil...

"Eren. Jalan. _**Sekarang.**_ " Perintah atasan pun telah dikeluarkan. Butuh beberapa detik dari si surai coklat untuk mencerna perkataan mutlak yang disebarkan oleh raven sebelum langkah kaku menjamahi alat berjalannya.

Ekspresi takut dan khawatir cukup nampak dari kulit wajahnya yang berwarna coklat mulus tanpa cela itu. Setelah yang disuruh berjalan itu melangkahkan beberapa petak batu aspal, Levi mengikuti dari belakang tanpa menaruh pandang pada orang yang sempat menghentikan langkah Eren sebelumnya.

Ia tidak tertarik untuk...

"Dan kau orang tua...bukankah kau selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kau ada disini? Dihadapkan pada pemuda yang bahkan tidak kau tahu siapa dia..."

Langkah kaki Levi yang awalnya sudah cepat mulai memelankan alurnya...

_Orang tua? Hoo...kurang ajar sekali—..._

"...kau tidak ingat? Oh, ternyata kau belum ingat alasan mengapa kau bertemu dengannya..."

Ah, ternyata Levi pun tertarik dengan suara menggoda nan misterius yang mulai berbicara tanpa diminta.

Jarak yang cukup jauh membuatnya heran karena masih bisa mendengar suara dari wanita peramal di belakangnya...

Mau tak mau...ia harus mengakui bahwa ucapan sang peramal disana itu cukup jitu tentang yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

Seperti ia mengetahui alasan yang Levi tak ketahui sampai sekarang.

Alasan yang dicari-cari oleh sang raven mengenai 'kehidupan'nya yang sekarang dan dulu—saat ia masih ingat semua tentang dirinya sendiri.

"...tak usah khawatir...rasa penasaranmu akan terjawab cepat atau lambat...dan disaat kau sadar, kau akan mengerti arti dari kata 'kehilangan'..."

Sial!

Levi kesal dengan seseorang yang menilai kehidupannya dengan seenaknya.

Meski— _oke!_ —itu benar apa adanya, ia tidak suka seseorang yang ia tak kenal dengan sifat sok tahunya mencoba untuk mengira-ngira apa yang telah ia cari selama ini.

Mencari yang... _ukh!_

"Cih!" Kepala Levi terasa berat beberapa detik.

Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang lewat di dalam otaknya tanpa permisi...

Membuat beberapa syaraf di pelipis mata kanannya menegang serta berkedut.

Namun tidak membuatnya sampai harus ambruk, karena ia berhasil menahan rasa aneh yang menyerang kepala.

Lagipula pria dewasa ini kuat, kan? Tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena hal sepele macam ini.

Ia dapat menjamin itu.

Disaat ekor matanya melirik ke tempat peramal kurang ajar seharusnya berada, ia menangkap senyuman aneh dari sang pelaku.

Tidak.

Levi bukan orang yang percaya akan hal murahan seperti itu.

Dia itu tidak sebodoh Eren yang dengan mudah dihasut hanya karena kata-kata 'manis'.

Masih seribu tahun lebih awal jika kau ingin menghasut seora—maksudku, _semakhluk_ Levi.

Yah...

Anggap saja orang aneh itu sebagai angin lalu.

_Yap_ , anggap saja hanya angin lalu, teman.

.

.

.

Setelah _bumbu_ misteri yang dituangkan perlahan di wajan, mari kita berlanjut ke tempat yang seharusnya sudah dikunjungi sejak beberapa jam lalu jika mereka tidak terhenti oleh hal-hal yang melambatkan mereka.

"Jadi...dimana hasil pemeriksaanku, Armin?" Eren yang baru saja duduk di kursi dengan sandaran berbentuk setengah lingkaran serta busa yang telah dilapisi bahan tekstil berwarna hijau pada permukaan duduk dan sandarannya agar terasa empuk ketika dipakai yang letaknya berada di depan meja kerja, langsung menyerang salah satu temant terbaiknya yang bahkan belum duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang Eren.

Armin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat wajah Eren yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaman berada di ruangan yang memiliki harum _steril_ layaknya bau alkohol yang tidak sukai oleh si coklat.

Armin tahu akan hal itu.

"Kau memang tidak suka rumah sakit ya, Eren?"

"Aku. Membencinya. Dan kau tahu akan hal itu, Armin." Gerutu Eren sambil memandang kesekitar ruangan yang menjadi tempat mereka bertemu. Sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya pada jaket yang sedang ia pakai seakan-akan sedang melihat hal-hal yang menyeramkan.

"Aneh, padahal ayahmu seorang dokter, dan dulu kau—..."

"Armin!"

"Hahaha! Oke-oke. Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah memenuhi janjimu..."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji."

"Baiklah, memenuhi janjiku kalau begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada hasil pemeriksaan yang seperti aku katakan, Eren."

...

"AKU. PULANG."

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

"Kau..Ukh! bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuang-buang waktuku, Armin?"

"Huh? Sejak kapan aku..."

"Ooooh, kau tidak akan mengerti." Eren ingin beranjak dari kursinya namun sekali lagi berhasil dihentikan oleh si dokter muda.

"Tapi aku serius tentang pemeriksaanmu, Eren." Suara Armin kembali bermain dengan nada-nadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, Mikasa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Terlebih setelah kau kecelakaan waktu itu."

"Jadi...Mikasa lagi? Ck!" Eren mendengus kesal melipat kedua tangan di atas dada bidangnya. Berusaha bertahan mendengar penjelasan yang mungkin akan berakhir membosankan karena ini menyangkut nama 'Mikasa'—kembali.

"Dia terus menerus memintaku untuk memeriksa keadaanmu lagi. Dan kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa membohongi temanku." Armin mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit sambil membiarkan salah satu telapak tangannya menahan sisi pipi hingga dagu lancipnya.

"Oh, hei! Kalau kau tidak bisa membohongi temanmu, kau anggap aku apa? Kau baru saja membohongiku, Armin..." Bela Eren segera. Membalikkan fakta yang baru saja Armin lontarkan.

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya sekali sebelum memperhatikan wajah yang kini memandanginya dengan cukup serius.

Armin...tidak mungkin marah, kan?

Dan hei! Bahkan Eren yang merasa terbohongi tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dan sebenarnya mau mengerti mengapa Armin sampai memaksanya untuk datang kesini.

Karena alasan 'Mikasa' sudah cukup membuat Eren paham dan menerima.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu di diskusikan lagi, kan? Aku pulang." Eren beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu keluar yang berada di belakangnya saat duduk tadi.

"Eren."

" **Hm?** "

"Sifatmu ini...apa ada hubungannya dengan Levi?"

— _Ups!_

Untuk kedua kalinya, Eren kembali terkena anak panah imajiner yang kali ini didaratkan oleh ucapan teman bermanik biru lautnya.

Jari-jari Jaeger yang sudah hampir penuh menggenggam kenop pintu yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ , menjadi kaku seketika.

Perlu berpuluh-puluh detik bagi Eren untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya tinggal dijawab ya atau tidaknya.

Namun entah kenapa, Eren menganggap pertanyaan dari Armin kali ini seperti jebakan _batman_ yang selalu terjadi di acara komedi-komedi yang sering ia tonton untuk melepas penat dikala itu.

Ohohoho~

Eren dilema bagian sekian-sekian, pemirsa sekalian.

"T-tidak. Mana mungkin. Hahahaha!"

Dan satu lagi, Eren tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya yang dulu-dulu.

Karena Armin bukanlah temannya yang bisa ditipu mentah-mentah dengan jawaban singkat seperti itu.

"Oh." Armin kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja di belakang meja kerjanya. Menaruh tiap siku dari tangan-tangannya ke atas pembatas kursi.

"Su-sudah ya, Armin. Aku—..."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

— **JLEBB!**

Panah ketigaaaaa, hoiii!

"A-armin..." Eren memandang dengan tatapan anak kecil yang ingin menangis...seketika wajah sok dewasanya itu tadi berubah drastis seperti ini...

Oh pintar sekali Armin Arlert memainkan emosi salah satu teman terbaiknya yang bernama Eren Jaeger.

"Kau hanya tinggal menjawabnya, _kok_. Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban darimu langsung, Eren." Armin menampakkan senyum malaikat yang... _ **ukh!**_ menyilaukan untuk dilihat Eren. Dilanjutkan dengan visualisasi bunga tulip berwarna putih saling bermekaran menjadi latar belakang Armin yang duduk disana.

"I-itu...um..." masih ragu-ragu ternyata si Jaeger muda...

"Kau tahu? Menyukai itu kan bukan terbatas sesama kekasih. Terhadap teman, keluarga, kerabat, atau siapa saja kalau kau merasa nyaman, kau bisa mengatakannya sebagai rasa suka. Jadi kau tak perlu ragu, Eren."

_Oh..._

_Ooohh..._

_Oooooooohhhhhh...bulet._

Oke, baiklah...

Eren mungkin terperangah saat mendengar nasihat kecil dari Armin—meski ia harus mengakui masih merasa merinding karena melihat senyum penuh arti Armin di kursi sana.

"Jadi...? Bagaimana?" Armin masih setia menunggu pernyataan langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

"Haruskah kujawab?! Kau sudah tahu jawaban pastinya, Armin sang _psikolog_. Sudahlah, aku pergi..." Eren sudah membuka seperempat pintu bercat putih dengan kaca persegi panjang yang menghiasi sepertiga bagian atas dan beberapa inci dari sisi kiri pintu, namun lagi— _sekali lagi_ , ia di hentikan oleh ucapan Armin yang entah mengapa suka sekali berbicara setengah-setengah untuk hari ini.

Matanya hampir melotot saat mendengar pernyataan dari orang yang sudah menghentikan aktivitas membuka pintunya beberapa kali.

Suatu kalimat kecil...

...yang sudah Eren nantikan sekian lama..

...yang ia cari...

...mengenai Levi...

.

.

.

Eren menutup pintu ruang periksa milik Armin yang berada dibelakangnya.

Menghadap dinding lorong yang ada diseberangnya, ia sandarkan sejenak punggungnya di pintu kayu bercat putih bersih itu sambil menghela nafas yang cukup berat.

Seperti ia habis melewati rumah hantu yang menjadi salah satu tempat yang paling tidak ingin dikunjungi olehnya seumur hidup.

Kedua bola mata yang mulai fokus mencari-cari sosok yang ia harapkan masih menunggunya di tempat yang ia janjikan dan tak lain di ruang tunggu yang ada di sepanjang lorong kamar pemeriksaan di lantai ini.

Namun pandangannya itu jadi sedikit gelisah karena orang yang seharusnya menunggu Eren, tidak ada.

Tidak...ada...

EH?!

"Levi!" Eren segera menelusuri sepanjang lorong dengan setengah berlari meski ia tahu jika hal itu akan berakibat dengan ditegurnya ia oleh para penghuni lain di rumah sakit sebesar ini.

" _Eren, setelah makan malam waktu itu dan kuingat-ingat sejenak, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan temanmu, Levi."_

" _Hah?"_

Eren mencoba untuk mencari sosok mungil nan maskulin itu di setiap ruang tunggu yang ada di lantai ini.

Namun masih saja nihil hasilnya.

" _Entah dimana...aku seperti familiar dengan wajahnya."_

" _Armin! Katakan yang kau tahu tentangnya!"_

Eren kini sudah mencari ke lantai bawah, namun tetap saja tidak menemukan teman sekamarnya itu.

Di toilet, _minimarket_ , ruang tunggu lainnya, lorong-lorong yang jarang sekali terjamah oleh banyak orang pun juga tidak menampakkan keberadaan sang raven.

Eren yang mulai berkeringat akibat terburu-burunya ia berjalan mulai khawatir. Seketika rasa sakit di dadanya menyeruak tanpa izin...

" _Aku akan memberitahumu, jika aku tahu lebih banyak. Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang aku tahu. Maaf, Eren. Aku belum bisa membantu banyak."_

Tidak...

Meski itu kecil...

_Meski pernyataan Armin masih terasa 'buram' tentangnya..._

"Levi!"

Tidak ada yang menyahut balik panggilan putus asa Eren.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai habis, pandangan dari manik hijau kebiruan terus ia edarkan ke segala arah. Berharap menangkap sosok yang ia cari...

Tapi tetap saja...Eren belum bisa menemukannya.

Levi...seakan hilang ditelan angin...

Semua tempat di rumah sakit ini...

Eren belum berhasil menemukannya...

Belum berhasil menemukan...

Hal yang kini menjadi nomor satu tidak ingin ia hilangkan...

> _Karena sang hijau kebiruan tidak ingin kehilangan sang silver yang mulai membuat hari-harinya bersinar seperti perak yang tak akan pernah padam cahayanya._

.

.

.

_Toh, aku tidak pernah kehilangan 'barang'._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> and yep! pindahan dari ffnet (penname nya sama =w=)v ) karena ternyata di AO3 banyak tag work yang menggiurkan.  
> sehingga akan pindah kesini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan diproses secepatnya!  
> salam kenal bagi yang baru kenal!  
> and always stay awesome, guys!


End file.
